


Mechanical Minds

by tiresroll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 tries to help, Eventual Smut, Gavin has an existential crisis, M/M, Slow Burn, there will be wire play that's a garantee
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: Gavin was gravely injured during a red ice raid, his mind was transferred into an Android prototype that's custom made to be his exact copy. He did not take it well, and RK900 tried to take care of him.I have been posting this on other sites since July, and I think it's about time I share this work in progress here, just to tidy things up and see how far I can go.





	1. Chapter 1

盖文睁开眼睛看到的是一片白，一个带着口罩和护目镜的人出现在他视野内，他似乎说了什么，声音融化在水里一样模糊不清，有什么仪器在旁边发出规律的电子音，盖文刚想让他们大声点，就眼前一黑失去了意识。

他第二次看到那片白的时候，几个戴着口罩和护目镜的人围在他周围，其中一个朝旁伸手，一只机械臂夹了个银色的器具，分毫不差地放在那人手里，男人捏笔一样捏着它附身下来，闪着烧红金属的光的尖端朝盖文慢慢靠近，他下意识动了一下，另一个人注意到了什么，在手里拿着的透明平板上按了几下，将盖文再次压到黑暗中。

之后他陆陆续续又看到过几次，每次基本都相同，穿着像医生又不像医生的制服的人站在他身旁，他听不见，说不出，也动不了——上次微小的动弹是仅有的一次——而且每次都很快陷入到一片虚无之中。

因此这次他从黑暗中清醒过来后，做的第一件事情就是用力眨眼睛，面前的白色有了缝隙和边际，在中央还有一个顶灯，磨砂玻璃柔和的日光灯的光线，却也足够亮眼，将周围的一切都照得格外清晰，连天花板角落里的一个3个月前留下的污渍都清晰可见。他抬起手，刚刚睁眼应该有的模糊和因为光线而应有的酸涩都没出现，但那不能阻止他遵循习惯用力揉一下眼睛。

“里德警探。”熟悉的声音在他身侧响起，盖文呻吟了一声，毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，转过头去看向自己的搭档。

“你他妈在这儿干什么，破玩意儿？”他撇着嘴说，“你没有工作要做吗？”

“很高兴你还记得我，警探，”仿生人没有回答他，反而古怪地放轻了声音，身体仍旧坐得笔直，“现在，你知道你在哪里吗？”盖文哼了一声，将视线移动到一旁小柜子上的一束花，那上面还挂着水珠，艷黄的花蕊贴在一张长方形的卡片上，浮凸的“早日康复”的花体字缠绕在一起，湿了水闪着些许的光。纸制卡片，安德森竟然来给他送花了，盖文哼了一声，把头正回去重新面向天花板，真是令人惊喜——他敢打赌是那个棕色眼睛的仿生人让他这么干的。

“相信我，我认得出医院长什么样，”他瞥了RK900一眼，“我也记得发生了什么。”

“你记得？”

“我或许没有一个硬盘做脑子，但我不是健忘症患者，”他说，“那个红冰案我们追到了货轮上。”

“然后呢？”

“然后爆炸了，”盖文皱起眉，他轻易地坐了起来，双手手心向上平举在面前，声音小了下去，“我他妈没来得及……这是怎么回事？”

“请你冷静一点。”900说着终于向前坐了坐，盖文把手抬起来弯折，小臂贴在脸颊上看手肘上应该有的一条陈年伤疤——那是他刚刚毕业的时候得的，二十多岁的年轻人不知道什么是谨慎小心，躲过了歹徒的小刀，没躲过装修工地的铁栅栏，把人押回局里后他随便用水冲了一下，套上干净的制服就继续执勤。他们都说他命大，没有死在破伤风手下，那道疤痕也就随着不要命的评价留了下来，而此时，在惨白的灯光下，在连那张傻屌贺卡上的指纹都清晰可见的环境里，他的手肘上一片光洁，盖文的手指抚过曾经凹凸不平的区域，干巴巴地哈了一声。

没有突起的疤痕，没有发白的一条皮肉，什么都没有。

他不相信这是什么新陈代谢或者膏药的效果，就算是殖皮手术都还有缝合的接口，但他的手臂完好无损，连哪怕一处的青紫都没有。

他想起那场爆炸，气流将他高高地抛到空中，火舌舔到了他的后背，他还没来得及感到多少疼痛，一切就在一阵色块的混乱交替之后黑了下去，他离爆炸中心很近，900叫过他不要接近，一次又一次地让他等待增援，但他就是放不下那个孤胆英雄的梦，举着枪冲在了最前面。

他呼吸急促起来，手没有一丝颤抖地捏住白色的被单掀开——他不知道自己在期待什么，截断了的、打着又大又丑的石膏陷在床垫里的、甚至是缠了一大堆绷带，白色的纱布中透出膏药的颜色的腿，总之不是这幅光景——完好无损，行动自如，没有一点疼痛的双腿。

那些戴口罩的人的影像弹了出来，他瞪着自己的脚尖，一手缓慢地按在自己腹部，手指用力向下，没能压进应该柔软的腹部。

他摸着自己，却象是摸着一块铁板，或者更贴切地，摸着一块有仿生皮肤覆盖的塑料。

“你们……”他抽了一口气，“你们他妈……”

“我们做了我们应该做的，警探，”RK900垂下眼睛，躲开他的视线，“我们救了你的命。”

“我就知道，我早该注意到，”警探象是没有听到他说的话，他抓住自己的头发用力拉扯，带着一股狂躁癫狂的意味试图从上面揪下两根来，来证明自己的身份，自己的种族，“我就他妈知道，没哪种止痛药能那么彻底，还有那些戴了口罩的人，他捏着的那个根本是电悍笔！”他身体向前弯曲，几乎俯在自己腿上，声音又低又快，最后变成呢喃的呓语。他颤抖着松开手，掌心向上摊开放在腿上，双眼不住地在它们之间扫视，象是在极力寻找什么。RK900知道他在找什么，仿生人的手掌光滑干净，除了主要的掌纹让他们看起来更自然一点以外，并没有细小的，将人类区分成无数个独立个体的细小纹路，他也知道盖文此刻能够清楚地看到他没有，正如他知道自己能够看清千米开外的目标，能看到案发现场角落里的一根断成三截的头发，能看到盖文躺在一片倒伏的钢筋贴片中，后背上夹克外套与皮肉都因为高温而融在了一起，黑色的衣服被鲜血浸透，心脏微弱而缓慢地跳动，将所剩不多的血液泵向主动脉。

他看着盖文将花瓶直接扫到地上，玻璃在地上发出一声脆响，百合花颤抖着，水珠和玻璃飞溅开来，打在900的鞋上；他看着盖文朝自己伸手，记忆宫殿自动启动预建了三种情况——没哪一种是温和的——他没有躲闪，也没有如同程序推荐的那样牵制住人类，那会很简单，拨开手腕，反手握住，向后压去，过程甚至用不到5秒，但他就是坐在那儿，看着盖文浅色的眼睛里闪着和玻璃渣一样的破碎光泽，抓住自己的制服领子。他顺应拉力向前倾身，双手撑在床上，脸上的传感器告诉他此刻脸上的不是风，而是来自盖文的喘息，带着对方体内的温度。

“谁允许的，谁他妈允许的！”盖文大吼着摇晃了一下900，“谁签的那份操他妈的表格！我他妈没有同意！我——”

“模控生命找到了你的母亲，丽塔·里德，签署了授权同意书。”

盖文愣了一下，他眯起眼睛在900脸上打量，尽管此时这个举动已经不再有必要了——和900一样，他的视讯处理器是最好的，900能看到的东西，他也能看到，“她不是我母亲。”他嘶声说，手捏得更紧，布料发出了些许声响。

“我知道你认为自己已经与她脱离关系，但她仍然与你共享一部分DNA，”900说，LED一下一下地闪着黄，“盖文，她只是想要你活着。”

“别他妈那样叫我！”盖文一拳就上去了，他跪起来，捏着900的衣领将他掼到床上，腿跨开压在仿生人身体两侧，被单因为动作而缠绕在腿上，如果是以前，盖文或许会在起身的过程中就失去平衡，事情走向也或许会截然不同。

但盖文没有失去平衡，他再也不会因为这点小事而失去平衡。

警探用身体压制住自己的搭档，抬手又是一拳。对方没有抓住他的手，也没有挡住自己的脸进行抵抗，他只是安静地看着盖文，脸颊上的仿生皮肤因为刚才的冲击而散去一块，露出底下白色的硬壳，额角黄色光圈稳定地旋转。盖文向来不是个冷静的人，从小到大打过的架加起来估计能有一本麦田捕手那么厚，但没有哪一次他耳边的不是心脏鼓噪的声音，而是散热片细微又稳定的轰鸣，这让他更加恼火，眼前区分仿生人与人类的玩意儿此时就象是一个坏掉了的交通灯，他看得懂，但不再明白它存在的意义。如果它不能将他与这些东西区分开来，那它究竟有什么用呢，难道他会在乎这些塑料怎么想的吗？他和900搭档了起码有一个月——一个月又十三天零十二点八七小时，他的大脑提醒道，盖文则几乎因此晕过去——他从未问过对方心情如何，感觉怎样，他是一个高级人形电脑，仅此而已，什么异常什么情感都是放屁，有血有肉的躯体和成长犯错的经历才是人的灵魂。该死的光圈，该死的塑胶，该死的模控生命，还有他那个自称母亲的女人，她嗜酒好赌，将他从6岁打到16岁，他逃到警队去，在升警探的那天抱着和解的心态回家，却发现她找了个仿生人小孩过家家。

 

他按下门铃，熟悉的门板后传来女人模糊的喊声，门轴吱呀一声开了，一个男孩站在里面，他仰着头，用棕色的眼睛看着盖文，问他有什么事。

“你是谁？”

“我是凯文，你是来找妈妈的吗？”

“……妈妈？”

“妈妈！”男孩转过头，而盖文无法将自己的目光从他太阳穴上的蓝色光圈上移开。

“盖文？”

 

“里德警探？”盖文回过神来，才发现自己的手按在了900的脸上，指甲强行嵌进LED部件的边沿，将那里的仿生皮肤逼得散去，并成功撬起了些许缝隙。900仍然躺在那儿，那双灰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，平静得让他抓狂，脸颊上的白色还没完全被皮肤覆盖，他的指关节也是，他象是被电到了那样收回手，胸腔剧烈起伏着，朝内输送更多是用于降温的空气，RK900用褪去了皮肤层的手握住了他的手腕，他转过脸来，正面着身上的警探，LED闪了短暂的一秒红。

“你应该休息了。”他说着，盖文的世界又陷入黑暗。


	2. Chapter 2

盖文再一次睁开眼，看到的就不是那篇惨淡的雪白，而是熟悉的天花板。

阳光从窗帘下透进来，在墙根画出亮眼的橙黄色的线，他的衣柜立在床的右侧，床尾则正对着房间另一端的五斗柜，在柜子旁通往厕所的门开着，尽管有些昏暗，盖文仍看清了里面的装饰，浅色的瓷砖一块一块贴满了墙面，洗手盆和镜子正对门口，映出了坐在床上的人影，他木然地与镜子里的自己对视，头发向右梳去，在额角落下些许，较细的眉毛，浅色的眼睛，横过一条伤疤的鼻梁，几天没刮的胡渣，洗得发白的灰色T恤——原本胸口应该横着DPD的字样和标志，现在只剩下一个模糊的轮廓——在他搬到这件公寓来的十二年里，他每天都是这样坐在堆成一团的被子里，四肢慢慢地苏醒，然后他会掀开被子，在床旁原地跳两下让自己更加清醒，再拍亮浴室的灯拿起牙刷。现在他坐在这儿，看着镜子里自己的倒影，几乎有一瞬间要相信下一秒他的手机就会响起，富勒会在另一端气恼地质问他是不是想要永远和警徽说再见，并在咒骂的最末问他是不是需要病假。他摸了摸自己的太阳穴，镜子里的自己做出同样的动作，指下皮肤平滑，并没有什么东西旋转着闪动，一切似乎都只是一场光怪陆离的梦，但盖文并不是那种活在幻想里的人，他低下头，右手侧转过来，手肘上仍然一片光洁，警探嘴角抽动了一下，视线有了一瞬间的模糊。

他当然也有过缩在房间里祈祷自己的“父亲”能像超级英雄一样破窗而入，然后将他带离那个堆满酒瓶和垃圾的小屋的年纪，十岁的男孩不明白自己为什么连在餐桌上写作业都要获得一顿咒骂，和拽着头发拖到地上的毒打，他只能在之后抱着自己的手臂，一遍又一遍地重复什么都不能阻止的两个简单音节——对不起，多么简单啊，简单到不能穿透女人被酒精堵住的耳朵，不能停下她高高扬起的手。很快对不起就不再出现了，同样不再出现的是黑暗中只有他能看到的，翻进他的房间，将正在他房门外尖叫的女人赶跑的男人，他在生日数到第十一次之后停止了道歉，第十四次之后捏着拳头和别人打得头破血流，鼻子上也因此留了一个永久的疤痕，第三十次那年他捧了一束花，在平生第一次——也是最后一次——看到整齐的客厅和瀰漫了食物香气的厨房后，筹备了良久的和解也枯萎在了巷子里的垃圾箱内。

他用力抹去眼角的水汽，盯着自己影像的瞳孔看了一会儿才移开视线，这里确实是他的房间，五斗柜上方的墙上贴满了海报，它们交叠在一起，边角翘起，最面上的瑞恩·高斯林的背影蒙上了一层雾，深色大衣因为光照和时间褪去色泽，背景也由橙色变成了浅黄，电影题目刷在右下角，比起最初的艷红，此时更象是蕃茄的颜色，只有一个马克笔写的J字仍旧清晰。那是电影首映的时候影院发放的赠品，那时候他刚刚加入DPD，还是个一穷二白的巡警，和他同期的杰森则是个拥有一本电影票根纪念册的疯子，他在他们执勤结束后拉着他加入了那条已经开始显长的队伍，排到了最后两张海报。

 

“你为什么不订一个好点的位子？”他抱着一桶爆米花坐在角落，脚尖不安分地在地上拍打，“这位子糟透了，这家伙的脸甚至有些变形。”

“这位子好着呢，你不知道一张银翼杀手的票有多难搞，好些人提前几个月就做准备了。”

“行吧，随便你，先说好，要是我不喜欢这电影可得怪你，说真的，他的眼睛都不一样大了。”

“你就是喜欢夸张，盖文，嘘！电影要开始了。”

 

他的海报在几年后和花一起被他扔在了杰森铺了国旗的棺材上。恐怖分子，闹市射击。他们找到他的时候，他身下护着一个惊魂未定的孩子。

杰森的姐姐，珍妮，把杰森的海报都给了他，说那会是杰森想要的。

杰森想要的不是看到自己的海报被当作不值钱的破玩意儿送出去，他捧着那箱子东西，一句话也没说，他想要的是活着，看下一部电影，什么什么的第三部，他不记得了。

他总是不仔细听。

前门传来细微的声音，盖文抬起头，听着脚步声由远及近，接着房门便无声地开了，一个高大的身影出现在门框内，走廊没有亮灯，显然来者和盖文都不需要任何外来的光线，但对方还是抬起了手，按下开关。

卧室的灯应声而亮，RK900穿着黑白的仿生人制服，站在门边与他对视。

“里德警探，”他率先开口，声音里有一丝情绪，如果盖文没有与他搭档一个多月——一个月又十三天零十二点八七小时，他的脑子再次补充，盖文却连作呕恶心都无法做到——他会说对方听起来有些高兴，“你还在这儿。”

“你在这里干什么。”

“这是你第二次用这个开场白了，”900蹙起眉头，他上前了一步，又想到什么似的停在原地，“你确定你还好吗，警探，没有头晕或者视线不清？”

“放心，我没坏，”盖文扯起嘴角，“就目前来说。”

“请你停止这样的想法，”900的LED闪烁起来，蓝色转成了黄，"很多人愿意付出一切来换取你这样的机会。"光圈一下一下地在盖文心里燃烧成一团火焰，他的手指动了一下，然后深深陷入床单，他想将那鬼东西拔下来——拆掉，扔掉，绞碎，怎样都好，让它从他的世界里消失。  
“很多人，哈，”但盖文只是笑出声音来，在被子下把手捏成拳，“你就没有想过我不是很多人的一个？”

“我以为你会想活下去。”

“活下去？活下去？”警探提高了声音，他扯着自己的衣服，露出下面光洁的皮肤，他的腰侧本来应该有一个圆形的枪伤——杀了自己妻子的会计在发现罪行败露的那个瞬间昏了头，拼死也要拉一个人和他陪葬；腹部正中则应该有一道从右上到左下的十厘米长的刀伤——一个十七、八岁的男孩，因为红冰而丧失理智。“你管这个叫活！？你这个大铁块，你懂个屁！”

“你躯体完整，意识清醒，没有记忆和人格的缺失，”900微微偏头，像是很是不解，“难道这不是活着吗？”

“操你妈的900，操你妈的，”盖文声音打着抖，带着一种癫狂的笑意，“你怎么知道到底活着意味着什么。”

900垂下眼睛，他拉了拉自己的袖子，手指抚过高领衬衫，再顺着衣襟往下按平皱摺，他动了动，重心左右交替了一下，才恢复笔直的站姿。这几乎可以称为踌躇的动作让盖文捏紧了被子，他将柔软的织物甩到一边，一个转身下了床，双手抱在胸前站定，瞳孔反射着900的LED的色泽。  
“你到底想干什么。告诉我我现在没有资格叫你们破塑料了？欢迎我加入铁罐子警探俱乐部？嘲笑我？你是想做这个吗？”每说一句，警探都上前一步，直到站到仿生人面前，咬着牙齿冲他嘶声，“是的话你可以滚了，我自己已经做得够多了，而且相信我，这件事上我做得比你好更多。”  
“不是的，警探，”900双手垂在身边，LED维持在那个刺眼的黄上，“基于我是你的搭档，我认为我应当来查看你的状况。”

“好，你看吧，”盖文摊开手，“如你所见，我好得很。”

“我说的不是身体上，初步扫描就已经告诉我你的各项部件运作良好了。”900这才抬起眼看向盖文，那目光让盖文忍不住后撤身，然后皱起鼻子——他到底是什么意思?

“那你还呆着干什么，别告诉我你兼职心理医生。或许你的档案有所缺失，我的心理评估向来评分最高。”

“同时，心理医生对你的心理状态的备注和评价也最多，”900说，“她曾不只一次向富勒提醒过你对人的不信任。”

“我是警探，怀疑人是我的他妈的工作。”

“不信任因而控制自己的答案达到通过测评的效果。”

“你知道吗，我不想和你讨论这个，”盖文翻了个白眼，抬起手指向房间右边，卧室的墙厚就是大门，“离开我家，这是命令。”

“我恐怕我得拒绝你的要求，警探。”

“给我，滚，出去，”盖文咬牙切齿，他右手握紧拳头竖起食指，并用力戳在对方的肩上，“我不需要保母。”

“而我也不是，”900微微低头——是的，他比他高了一个额头，而这个高度差让盖文想要给他几下，“你累了，警探，你需要休息。”

他举起手，盖文注意到上面的仿生皮肤已经褪去，白色的外壳裸露在外，昨天同样的一只手捏住了他的手腕，将他染成同样的颜色，让他断电一样地失去了意识。

“别，”他挥开那只手，直接推了900一下，迫使对方退后一步保持平衡，“别想着能再用你那个莫名其妙的招式让我睡着，我他妈不需要。”

“你的压力数值在清醒的情况下在91%到95%之间波动，我认为休眠状态对你更有帮助，长时间的清醒有80%的几率——”

仿生人闭上了嘴，盖文扬起眉毛，在对方肩上又是一搡：“80%的几率怎样，嗯？说啊，傻屌？”

“有80%的几率自毁，”他小声说，“盖文，我——”

“你以为，我的躯体和你是一个材质的，我和你就是同类了吗？”

“我不是——”

“我他妈不是仿生人！”警探大吼着打断他的搭档，他一边用声音压过仿生人的，一边将他往外面推，“滚，滚出去！”

但900在退到走廊上后就不肯再移动哪怕一步，盖文挥起拳头毫不客气地砸了上去，这次900没有再任由他发泄了，他准确地抓住盖文的手，两人的仿生皮肤立刻同时褪去，在900的手掌和盖文的拳头接触的地方，微弱的蓝光亮起，给900的手指描了一个边。

操。

盖文还没来得及骂出声，身体就停住并向前倒去，900右手一抬，将他稳稳接住。


	3. Chapter 3

盖文睁开眼，第一件事就是骂了一句操。

他把好好地盖在自己身上的被子甩到一边——神经病，他恶狠狠地拉扯那块无辜的布料，直到听到缝线撕裂的声音，他妈的智障仿生人，操他妈的，他现在用得着这些东西么？被子，枕头，床垫，操他妈的衣服，还他妈叠好了放在床脚，这些他还用得着么？警探一件一件地拿起这些东西，挥动手臂让它们与衣柜门进行亲密接触，牛仔裤砸得合成板哐当一声响，然后落在一地柔软的床上用品上。他弯下腰一把抽出床头柜的抽屉，仅单手就捏住了那个装得满满当当的家具部件，盖文又骂了一句，手指捏着握柄就向下砸去，几本印了警局标志的皮面本子、钥匙、一条皱巴巴的领带和别的零碎物品一齐在撞击下跳了一跳，露出漆成浅色，遍布划痕的木质底层来，盖文熟练地抠着抽屉的边沿向上掀去，打开了一个长三十厘米的暗格，拿出了放在里面的手枪。他熟练地退出弹夹再重新插入，拉枪上膛打开保险，尽管他的音频处理器告诉他并没有侦测到声音，他还是听到了清脆的金属回声。微凉的枪口调转抵上下巴，枪油熟悉的气味转化成了一个长长的成分表，盖文闭上眼睛屏住呼吸，握枪的手没有丝毫颤抖。

“自毁？我让你看看什么叫自毁。”他发出了一声难听的笑，然后用力压下食指。

砰。

900撞开房门，几乎是瞬间就到了他身边，他在盖文能反应过来之前抽走了枪，退出弹夹和膛里的子弹，将它直接拆开扔在地上，浅色的无机质双眼在警探身上扫了一圈，又一圈，最后他缓慢地，带着仿生人特有的利落在盖文身前单膝跪下，900的嘴唇绷成一条直线，双手压在盖文身体两侧，手指动了动陷进床单，拉出几条深而向外蔓延的皱褶。

“你不该那样做，里德警探，”他语速有些快，额角的红圈亮得像血，带着一种莫名的热意，“模控生命能重建你的身体，但记忆在转移的过程中很容易有所流失。”

“你对我做了什么?”盖文用气音发问，他瞪着自己的手，食指弯曲到底压在掌心。扳机的触感还残存在指尖，但是就在刚才，在他咬着牙齿以为自己已经来不及后悔的时候，他的手指卡住了。

它字面意义上的卡住了，关节像是打了一根钢钉一样动弹不得，扳机只向下压了不过一毫米，顺从而安静地贴着他勾到最紧的指头。盖文怎么也不可能想得到模控生命的科技会在关键时刻失误，而随着这个念头来的则是一个画面——900的手捏着他的，盈盈的蓝光在紧贴的白色躯壳间亮起——也就是在那一刻，900冲了进来，将他的枪拆了个七零八落，他甚至没能来得及验证一个猜想。

“你对我他妈做了什么！”他猛地抬起眼，直直地瞪向搭档的眼睛，就好像光靠眼神就能将他面前的这个人——不是人，他，它不是人，它就是个破烂塑料壳子——撕裂开来，分解得连碎片都不剩。

盖文曾用比这温和不少的目光逼出成打的口供，换来多到令人窒息的个人空间——整个局里没谁高兴和他一块儿，他管不住嘴，也管不住在别人试图关心自己的时候自己的眼神——他不在乎，不管900做了什么，此时都是罪有应得，他活该承受一顿骂甚至一顿揍。想到这里警探微微眯起眼睛，身体威胁地向前倾，用动作和肢体无声地逼迫，900则像个他妈的骑士雕像一样，一动不动地，稳稳地接住了他的瞪视。

阳光在窗帘下留下一道橙黄的涂鸦，汽车飞驰的声音透过玻璃隐隐地传来，电子钟上蓝色的数字跳了一下，从六点十四分正式切换到六点一刻。

“我给你加了一个防自毁指令，”他说，听起来又像是那个循规蹈矩的仿生人了，“我把它埋在了你的主要人格程序深处，那能让你避免因为冲动而造成的不快后果。”

“还有呢？你那个操蛋的催眠能力是怎么回事。”

“模控生命给了我授权，我可以通过主人格程序的后门直接接入，给你一定程度上的帮助。”

“去你妈的帮助，真是给侵犯人权找了个漂亮的词语。”

“但今天你的行为向我证明，我的介入是正确的。”

“我不在乎，你给我去掉它，”盖文命令道，“我不需要电脑控制我的生命。”

“我拒绝，里德警探，”900理直气壮地说，他甚至挺了挺胸，扬起下巴对盖文摇头，“你现在的情况不能承担这样的责任。”

好吧，操，妈的，狗屎玩意儿，操他妈的先进科技，盖文双手在腿上动作明显地捏紧，他短暂地闭上眼睛，压抑住自己直接扑上去的冲动，他就他妈知道，混账东西，他就没听过他的多少命令，天知道他叫他倒了多少次咖啡。

“这是他妈的命令。”

“基于你现在还在修养，没有恢复警探身份，我只能让你失望了，”900说，“然而就算你重新拿回你的配枪，我们也是平级，你的命令对我并不适用。”

“所以怎样，我现在连自己的死活都不能控制了吗？”盖文气得要发疯，心脏一下一下稳定地跳动，平静规律得让他想要把那鬼东西挖出来，然后直接扔到街上去让自动驾驶汽车碾碎，“下一步是什么，他妈的上厕所都要向你报备？是这样吗，奶妈900！？”

900没有回答，他望着盖文，后者咬紧了牙齿才忍住后退的冲动——又来了，那个眼神，那个让他感到窒息的眼神，这鬼东西到底想干什么？

“我不是你的保姆，盖文，”900说，“我是你的搭档，我只希望你能够好起来。”他的手缓慢移动，盖文警觉地站起身，他甚至没敢踢开他，只是迅速跨出由仿生人的躯体、四肢和双眼形成的包围圈。他想要抽一根烟，或者一包，但是烟草对他再也没有用处，酒精也无法麻醉他的神经，他不想睡，不是那种由900造成的，什么都没有的死寂一样的安眠，生平第一次，他怀念起在他买了脚边散落的枪之前夜夜造访的，充满了破碎的碗碟和飞溅的血液的梦境。

那些不存在的血液都比他来得要温暖而鲜活。

“盖——”

“闭上你妈的臭嘴，我跟你说过不要那样叫我！”

“抱歉，里德警探。”900在他身后站起，跨了两步走到他跟前，他举高双手，在盖文面前展示了自己完整地被皮肤包覆的双手，然后将它们缓缓地背到了背后。

“你又想干什么？”

“如果揍我一顿能让你冷静下来的话，”他停顿了一下，眼睛一刻也没离开盖文，“请动手吧，里德警探，我毕竟是最新型号的原型机，我比前任型号要更坚韧耐用。”

盖文的嘴巴张开又阖上，他搞不懂，他真的搞不懂，一个月来他们吵过的架十只手都算不过来，而每一次他气得抬手的后果都是他被900抓住手腕反剪手臂，然后压在最近的一个平面上，包括但不限于墙面、桌面、车顶、车前盖，现在他却自愿限制住自己，然后让他“动手”？盖文在尖叫和大笑中徘徊不定，他承认他想要将900的手硬生生从他的仿生肢体上扯下来，然后塞到他的嘴里，他也承认他不是第一天第一次想做这种事，机会当前，他完全没理由阻止自己，他的塑料双手确保了他能成功。

他甚至也抬起手了，抓着高个子仿生人的衣领把他拽过来已经是个经过无数次演练的动作，盖文的右手向后拉去，身体侧转，就在他准备借着腰腹的力量给900一个教训的时候，有什么东西撞进他的视线边缘。

银翼杀手的海报就在他身旁，高斯林深色的背影蒙上了一层模控生命的蓝。

盖文盯着那个转动的蓝圈定在原地，手臂放松又拉紧，拳头挥出，将900的头打得侧转过去，然后他松开了白色制服，转过身离开了房间，将一声嘟囔出的“疯子”，和仿生皮肤都没有散去的900扔在原地，并用力甩上了门。

\------------------------------------

“警探。”900赶紧跟了出去，并成功在盖文能离开走廊前捕捉到了他的身影，对方的步子每一下都很稳健，一丝掩盖不住的摇摇欲坠却成了缀在他身后的足迹。900快步上前，和警探一起转进客厅，越过沙发和开放式厨房，走上阳台。

“别像只看护犬似的跟着我，”盖文向前倾身，手肘压在围栏上，“我跳不下去的，多亏了你的多管闲事。”

 

“多管闲事，操！”盖文把还冒着热气的枪塞回抢套，右手拨开了900破碎染蓝的制服，在他肩上的洞口上仔细地看。“傻逼塑料，就不他妈知道防弹衣是什么对吧？天天想着往别人面前跳，事先说好，这份报告可得你自己写。”

“那你呢？”

“关你什么事。”盖文横了他一眼，故意在900的衬衫上擦掉指尖的蓝血。900正准备提醒他他们是搭档，而正是人类警探不愿意等待增援才害他还得填工伤单时，盖文又说：“我当然是去找轩尼诗医生为我目睹搭档受伤进行心理辅导了。”

“你要去喝酒。”

“是的我要去喝酒，在你搞了这一套电影特技之后我值得来上几杯。”

“我不过是适时地将你转移到安全区域，并不是什么特技。”

“天啊，看看我，试图和仿生人讲笑话，你们的机械神经完全无法理解幽默，对吧？”盖文翻了个白眼，手指正要戳上900的肩膀，最后却摊开掌心避开弹孔，拍在他手臂上，“你如果觉得不公平，下次就别做肉盾，老老实实听我指挥。”

“我们是平级搭档，里德警探。”

“好啦好啦随便你，”他挥了挥手，此时又不介意上面的蓝血了，“傻屌。”

盖文低头点燃一根香烟，火光映亮了他鼻梁上的伤疤，浅色的眼睛里反射出星点的红。

 

“你还站在这儿干什么？”

900眨眨眼，嘴巴一张想要说点什么，最后却只是点了一下头，向后一步退回室内。盖文用一条腿支撑着自己，另一条腿弯曲着点在地上，肩膀耸起上身伸展，站在刚刚底特律的晚风中。他住在靠近警局的一栋公寓里，每个月的工资有相当大一部分都交给了房东，两房一厅实在算不上宽敞，但对盖文来说，一间书房和一间主卧甚至有些太多。曾经他还有过一只猫——他叫她恶魔，因为他确实对起名字没什么心得，她也有很大一段时间以抓坏盖文的所有家具和衣物为乐——她有一双罕见的蓝色眼睛，身上是杂乱的黄毛，看上去总是脏兮兮的，仿佛每一天都是他刚刚捡到她的那个雨夜。她总是霸占着书房靠近窗户的那个角落，把那里的墙纸抓得稀巴烂，连书籍都成了某种装置艺术，题目总是缺少几个字母或者被从中间狠狠破开，当然盖文是不懂这些的，现代艺术和小孩的涂鸦并排放到一起，他最多能说出哪个画了太阳，哪个没画，因此在他眼里，恶魔舔着爪子向他展示的成果也差不多够格去博物馆办一次展览，兴许还能一炮而红。

他曾经向恶魔读过自己想象中的那些批评家会写的评语，对方只是抬起眼睛扫了他一眼，然后伸展开爪子摊在他肚子上，睡得呼噜作响。

而现在，除那个还是破破烂烂的角落，那几本还是破破烂烂的书，还有那个不知道出于什么原因一直没有扔掉的食盆，就只有一个名叫盖文·里德的底特律警察局警探，和被他的零碎物件塞满，却显得空旷的单身公寓了。

林立的高楼形成了新的地平线，其中几栋亮起了零星的灯，替代星空将光点蔓延到地面，仿生人革命后的底特律还没从疏散令中缓过神来，平房聚集的住宅区哑了下去，只有少数的几扇窗户内映出人的影子。马路边的路灯拉出长长的倒影，一个戴着兜帽，裹得严严实实的人从街道末端走来，穿过一个又一个黄色和黑色的色块，慢慢地靠近公寓大楼，再摇晃着消失在街道更加黑暗的另一端，婴儿的啼哭盖过巷子里流浪的家犬的哀嚎，哪里的落地窗唰地一声拉开，女人哼唱流行歌曲的声音飘飘摇摇，随着食物的香气爬上他的阳台，盖文低下头——这栋楼除了他，401合租的几个支持仿生人权益的大学生，610的一个老头子，就是处在他正下方的一对新婚夫妻，他曾无意中听到过他们在阳台上的讨论，他们不会僱用仿生人，而是亲自轮流照看这个才刚刚三个月的孩子。

“401的爱瑞卡说她很乐意替我们照顾一下小乔治，”女人说，“她说她的小妹妹就是她一手带大的。”

“感谢上帝，我真不敢想象要是她正巧有事的情况，我们该去哪里找帮手呢？”

“但这都是值得的，亲爱的，难道你想错过乔治的成长过程吗？”

“我说不好，起码顾一个仿生人我就不用帮他换尿布了，小浑蛋上次尿了我一身。”

“唐纳德，语言！”

“我开个玩笑，瑞秋，你知道我愿意用一切来换取和你们两个在一起的时间。”

“你和你的花言巧语，”女人笑了起来，她换了个语气，又继续轻快地说，“爹地真是烦人，对吧，小乔治？”

“你是怎么做到说了这么过份的话还那么可爱的？”

“小心，年轻人，我可能是个几百岁的女巫。”

“那么在你把我和青蛙炖在一起之前，吃饭吧，好女巫，一会儿你还要去上夜班呢。”

又是一阵落地窗的轴承摩擦的声音，更多的话语被玻璃隔绝，但盖文能想象到后面的进展。他们会亲亲热热甜甜蜜蜜地吃完晚餐，然后那个支援做临时保姆的大学生会敲响他们的门，他们会互相问好，然后年轻的夫妻会各自离开，孩子会咧开嘴，笑得露出没有牙齿的牙床，和他突然多出来的“姐姐”过上几个小时的快乐时光。这个情节电影演过无数次，他也看了无数次，甚至只要他闭上眼睛，就能看到那些明亮到做作的灯光场景，和所有人脸上的笑容。

他见过那对夫妻，孩子出生后他们给楼上楼下的每一个住户都送了一份派，是男人——唐纳德——烤的，他是附近一家挺有名的面包店的面包师，瑞秋则抱着孩子站在一旁微笑，向所有人礼貌地介绍自己家里的新成员。那天盖文正好碰上了一档子双重谋杀，整整三个小时没合眼，回到公寓的时候一脚踩到了那盆贴了纸条放在他门口的派上。

他骂了五分钟，读纸条读了十分钟，然后他擦干净鞋子，把剩下的派倒进水槽打开垃圾处理器，将那袋子东西亲自扔到后门旁的垃圾桶内，回到家倒头就睡，第二天下午拿着空盘子和一束花敲响了503的门。

唐纳德不在，是瑞秋开的门，她冲盖文道谢后礼貌地邀请他进屋，并向他为自己可能不能很好地招待他而道歉。

“小乔治正是需要很多关注的时候，”她一边说着一边拍了拍怀里的婴儿，温柔地吻了一下小乔治的额头，“不过我们随时欢迎你，盖文。”

 

“滚出去，你这个没用的废物！”他的亲生母亲举起碗碟，狠狠地砸到他身上，“我当初就应该掐死你！都是你拖累了我！”

 

盖文侧过头去，他垂着眼睛，下巴靠在肩膀上朝后面说：“给我拿包菸，锡皮罐子。”

900从阳台边离开，走到茶几前拉开收拾整齐的抽屉，拿出外壳皱巴巴的菸和金属打火机，再跨上阳台将前者递给盖文。他一手护着打火机打亮火苗，凑到盖文面前，橙黄色的暖光摇曳了一阵，盖文看了他一眼，一手拢住900的手，一手夹着烟，叼着纸卷靠在火焰上，菸叶很快染上了红色，警探深吸一口气，将白色的烟雾缓缓吐出。

“一点味道都没有。”

他像是被自己逗乐了一样，抖着肩膀笑了起来，盖文随意地将烟灰掸在自己手上，等火光一明一灭地消散后才将掌心吹干净，看似蛮不在乎地拍了拍裤子蹭掉剩下的灰。他咬着那根东西又吸了一口，在烟雾中眯着眼睛，捏着燃到仅剩下四分之一的香烟，打量着最后因为重力而落下的一截菸灰，然后猛地将还燃烧着的烟头按在自己手臂上。

仿生皮肤马上散了开来，黑色的烟雾从塑料壳上升起，900的手刚刚抬起，盖文就把熄灭了的烟头弹到了阳台外，他在有限的光线里看着仿生皮肤盖住焦黑的部分，形成一个古怪的圆形疤痕。

“也真的不会痛，”他说，假装没看到刚才900额角突然闪出和香烟末端一样颜色的光，“做你真难受。”

900盯着那个疤痕，在盖文又抽出一根烟并向他凑过来的时候背过手去，动作细微地摇了一下头。

“喔拜托，我现在又没有肺，”盖文抬手要去抢，900则向后退了一步，“你不能连我的这点乐趣都剥夺了。”

我只有这个了。

但他没有说，900也不肯退让，他左右侧身，始终保持手背在身后的动作，任由盖文进行几乎显得幼稚的尝试，两下后警探也失去了兴致，他双手交叉，咬着香菸问900究竟想干什么。

“躯壳虽然可以更换，但是我并不建议你这样随意损坏。”

“你有资格说这话吗，肉垫先生？”盖文扬起眉毛，“别以为我忘了我为你填过多少损坏报告。”

“我是可以随时替换的，虽然是原型机，但我的各项部件可以跟市面上绝大多数的仿生人部件兼容。”900肩膀向后打开，站得笔直，“而你的是模控生命特制的，如果要更换，必须回到总部。”

“你在唬我。”

“我没有，里德警探，”900说，“而且据我所知，后续更换会对你个人征收费用。”

“操，我他妈不是什么有自残倾向的智障，”盖文翻了个白眼，“我就是测试一下，测试，你懂吗？”

“你可以用别的方式测试。”

“怎么，用你测试？我可付不起你的修理费。”

“我可以自己承担。”

“别，我不想欠你什么。”

“那么我会报工伤。”

“你会个屁，这可是违反规定的，规矩至上先生。”盖文哼了一声，“况且不是你说的么，我是特制的，跟你情况可不一定一样。”他突然顿了一下，狐疑地看向一脸正常的仿生人，他的LED是黄色的，但是从他把烟头按在自己身上之后那颜色就没变过——如果不算最开始那个瞬间的红的话，但他向来看不清楚900，普通人摆出严肃的表情或者没有表情还可能是掩饰说谎的紧张，仿生人呢？他们天生就没有表情。

或者说是900没有，这个白痴升级版，安德森家的小宠物至少还知道拉起嘴角露出几个笑。

“难道说事实并非如此？”他试探着问，而900歪了一下头，没有做声。

宽松的睡裤被风吹得贴着腿晃动，注意到街上多了两个人影，其中一个挽着另一个的手臂，那对夫妻出门了，盖文想，他们还穿着大衣和棉袄。

而他穿着短袖，站在阳台上和一个仿生人对视，傻得令人发指，感觉不到冷，也感觉不到热——或者说，他知道此时的温度很低，也知道自己指间香烟燃烧时会带有多少温度，但是他不会再因为寒风而哆嗦，也不会因为烟灰落下而嘶声缩手，在空中甩掉灰烬的余温。  
有人说生而为人就是会充满痛苦，精神上的和身体上的，精神上的，仿生人们声称自己内心的诉求和渴望让他们够格成为人，但他们感觉不到疼痛，他们永远也不可能承受实打实的痛苦。真他妈笑死人了，要是十年前，不，一个月前有人告诉他他今天会成为那群注重精神多过物理存在的一员，他会先把那个人揍一顿，然后直接给自己来一枪杜绝一切可能性，现在看看他，看看他虚伪的躯壳和坚持，他感觉自己像个小丑，一边说着自己比谁都聪明，一边左脚踩着右脚滚下台阶。

而他甚至不是故意这么做的。

“好了终结者，算我输了，”暗自下了个决定，盖文把烟盒揣进了兜里，举起手朝室内走去，“别他妈吹风了，给我把你的塑料屁股挪进来，帮我填一份复职申请。”

“但你的——”

“要不填，要不，”盖文随意地倒上沙发，双腿交叉架在茶几上，“我们可以看看你的那道‘指令’究竟有多坚固，既然你们可以凭借自己的意志摆脱系统控制，我也可以。”他扬起头挑衅地看着自己的搭档，一手搭在沙发靠背上，一手拿起了电视遥控机，看也不看地按下开关。  
嘈杂的人生充斥着整个房间，盖文因为突然过大的声音刺激而些微有些耳鸣——他以往都开那么大声的吗？难怪隔壁总是敲他的墙，还嚷嚷着要给他好看。RK900皱着眉，像是在权衡自己的选择，或者计算盖文的威胁的成功率。  
或者他在想别的什么，但是鬼他妈知道。

“完成了，里德警探，”他点头，径直在盖文身边坐下，“明天我会带你去取回你的配枪和警徽。”


	4. Chapter 4

底特律警局在周三的上午一如既往的繁忙，疏散令显然对犯罪人口的消失撤离没有任何帮助，红冰贩子背着鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包在街上接头兜售，妓女露着大腿，正大光明地缩在角落，双臂牢牢箍住自己的躯干保留一些可悲的热度，干上了仿生人空出来的工作，犯罪率和逮捕率的红线和绿线冲出图表，各项表格贴在警监办公室的大屏幕上删也删不掉，所有路过的人和仿生人都只管低头，捏咖啡的捏咖啡，翻文件的翻文件，只敢在茶水间低声说些统计学的笑话。  
盖文跨进警局的时候，正好赶上新增的例会的结束。仅剩的人类警员和仿生人警员们从会议室鱼贯而出，手里都拿着一面印了DPD标志的电子板，交头接耳地讨论着刚才富勒下达的指令。一个抱怨了两句警力的短缺，另一个则说看守室里还押着十几个人，罪责从毒品贩售到盗窃抢劫应有尽有，而还没谁能来得及给他们录入档案，去掉了LED的仿生人穿着自己的制服，和人类一起在茶水间门口叹气，其中一个人转过身来，正和自己的同事说着要赶紧完成昨天来不及写完的报告，一抬眼就定在了原地，没说完的话卡在嘴边，愣是转了个圈倒了回去，他咳嗽了一下，然后低着头逃向了自己的位置。  
注意到他的古怪动作，几个原本还在闲聊的警员也抬起头，越来越多的人将目光投向门口，他们像是被按了静音，只有空调运作的声音还在室内回响，一个巡警押着嫌犯在900身后进来，注意到仿生人警探身前站着的是谁后他瞪大了眼睛，拉着犯人从办公室绕了过去，叫嚣着自己的权益的年轻人声音越来越小，他疑惑地看着周围神色复杂的警官，本能地闭上了嘴。  
盖文瞟了他们一眼，昂着头看似轻松地穿过熟悉的办公室，但是900从升高到98%的红色数字能看出事实并不像他表现出的那样让他自在，事实上，900有足够的证据支持盖文和100%之间唯一的阻隔就是他给他装上的自保系统，而经过盖文昨晚的提醒，他把自己亲自安插的程序的可靠性从99.9%下调到了50%。  
盖文对仿生人的内心考量一无所知，或者他装做他看不到对方的LED在他今早离开家门的时候就一直闪黄。他拒绝了他为自己检查系统的提议——检查系统，放他妈的屁，他才不是什么0和1组合起来的虚伪谎言，破烂仿生人，破烂搭档，盖文在听到他的话之后直接走进卧室，将散落一地的枪支组装起来，他趴在地上往床底看，堆积的箱子和被遗忘多年的吉他沉默地与他对视，最关键的东西却没有踪迹。  
“操他妈的我的撞针呢！”他大喊，侧过头才发现身边立着的一双笔直的腿。  
“我拿走了，警探，”仿生人的声音从他头顶倒下来，浇了他一头一脸，“为了保险。”  
盖文对此的回应是转过身，抱着900的腿将他扑倒在地，揪着他的领子给了他两拳，他刻意全用的右手，为的就是在能把他脸上那点对人类的拙劣模仿打出原型的同时，不用看着那个LED。这台破机器不知道是哪里出了问题，他想，他知道仿生人的光圈都代表着什么，他不应该在自己拿着烟的时候闪红，也不应该在被揍的时候亮着稳定的蓝。  
他更不应该做的是直直地望着他，左脸颊上一片白色，细小的编码沿着一道接缝斜着往上，313 248 317-87，盖文像是被烫到了那样移开视线，一种古怪的火焰在喉咙里燃烧，他无意识地松开拳头，在指尖能碰到自己脸颊上的相同位置之前回过神来。  
“别看着我。”他拽着900的衣领将他提离地面，指节上的放生皮肤迟疑着覆盖上去，消去一切暴力的痕迹。  
“抱歉，里德警探，”900说着闭上了眼睛，像个该死的殉道士，“请你尽快，如果我们想要在希望的时间内到达警局，必须在十分钟内出发。”  
“你他妈故障了，”他用力搡了一下，然后撑着自己的膝盖站了起来，“没见过你那么想死的塑料，我看你得返厂重修。”  
“我向你保证我的各项部件都运作良好，”900屈起双腿，不借助任何外力地起身，双手拉了拉衣服，试图抚平上面的皱褶，“软体也十分稳定。”  
盖文翻了个白眼，在仿生人之前拿走了车钥匙，并坚持手动开到了局里。汽车的震动都不是那个熟悉的感觉了，一路上他都觉得少了些什么，或许是少了体重吧，他左手靠在车门上点燃了香烟，在烟雾中忍不住笑出声，毕竟那么多肌肉器官都被别的东西取代了。  
他的骨头，神经，大脑，全部。  
盖文两步跨做一步跳上了通往警监办公室的台阶，然后拉开了透明的玻璃门。  
富勒在门开的瞬间就张开嘴，他从盖文不知轻重，没有等到增援就冲进去，害他们丢失了宝贵的线索开始，到堆积如山的文件和对900工作效率的肯定结束。最后他把他的配枪和警章拍在桌上，让他拿着它们滚去办案，并命令他今晚要不让900检查，要不去模控生命走一趟。  
“我他妈为什么一定要去？”他瞪了立正站在身后的900一眼，“而且你怎么他妈知道我没有早就让这位机械战警检查过了？”  
“你知道为什么，我不想看到你在案发现场失控。”  
“那是安德森的特长，不是我的。”  
“我管你们是谁的特长，去模控生命检查，或者给你搭档检查，或者自己对着镜子检查，我不在乎，”富勒说，“不然我保证你会和交通部有个约会。”  
“操你，富勒。”  
“我会假装没听到这个，现在滚吧，在你偷懒的时候这座城市可没闲着。”  
盖文不会承认，不过富勒那一如既往地混账的态度让他肩膀没那么紧了，没那么机械，就好像他重新恢复了血肉之躯一样。  
他在一片寂静中走到自己位子上，对从警局各处投来的目光视而不见，900的脚步声在他身后沉稳地响着，这让他想到当初安德森的RK800，在他刚刚来这儿的那段时间，警局上到富勒，下到茶水间破了一角的咖啡杯，都听过他对那只“贵宾狗”的抱怨。  
现在他倒是不抱怨了，个老玻璃，他朝副队长的桌子看了一眼，办公桌旁没有警官和他的仿生人搭档的身影，汉克的桌上散落着各种文件资料，本来几近枯死的盆栽吐出了叶子，嫩绿的尖端戳出一个小点，棕色的枝干饱满而有光泽。  
“安德森副队长和康纳去处理案件了，”900在他身旁站定，“一起牵扯到仿生人的入室抢劫，没有人或仿生人伤亡，涉案金额达400美金。”  
“我看起来象是在乎的样子吗？”盖文哼了一声拉开椅子，滚轮在地上拉出的声音回响在室内，“去给我倒杯咖啡，傻屌。”  
“我……”900吸了口气，像是在选择措辞，“我不认为咖啡是个好主意。”  
盖文眯起眼睛，900的视线里出现了一个红色的方框，压力值搭配98%一起跳了出来，在警探脸旁闪动。  
“你以为我不知道吗？”盖文的声音很低，也很轻，在这个连呼吸声都没有的办公室里显得格外明显，他猛地站起来，从下往上瞪着900，双手在太阳升起后第二次揪住白色的衣领，温热的呼吸打在900脸上，“你以为我是什么逃避现实的胆小鬼，不愿意接受事实吗？”  
“我没有这样说，里德警探。”  
“你他妈有这个意思，”盖文咬牙切齿，“我警告你，面包机，你或许可以阻止我自杀，但要往你脑子里嵌一个有趣的小玩意我还是做得到的。”  
富勒这时候从办公室里探出头，视线黏在手里的平板上，面向盖文的方向大喊：“里德！把你的屁股挪起来，你手上有七个未结的案子！”  
“操你的富勒！我他妈哪有那么多！”  
“现在有了，给我拿着你的档案滚到案发现场去！”警监朝门口挥手，然后他看了周围默不作声的警员们一圈，又说，“你们在这里看什么，不用工作吗？要我下新的指标吗？”  
警局立刻恢复了常态，刚刚进来的小混混双手被铐在背后，他坐在一个警员的桌旁，驼着背嚷嚷着要找律师。  
“操他妈的压榨劳工。”盖文说着松了手，他捞起自己的平板就往门口走去，一边低头查看卷宗，一边在口袋里摸出一根烟。他刚刚咬上那根东西，一个打火机就凑到了他的跟前——那是他的备用打火机，放在茶几抽屉的深处的，这鬼东西又他妈什么时候拿的？盖文抬起眼，满眼是900黄色的光圈。  
“是我考虑不当，”仿生人垂下了头，难得地没有与他对视，似乎对他的嘴有了更大的兴趣，“我向你道歉，警探，不会有下次了。”  
“最好是这样。”盖文故意将嘴里的烟喷到自己搭档脸上，再撞过他的肩膀快步走向停车场，他没敢回头，脊背上有什么东西烧得他难受，眼里反复出现900黄色的光圈。

他的手指和对方褪去了皮肤的外壳一样颜色，人造指甲嵌入LED部件的边沿将它撬起，900灰色的眼睛转向他，映出他因为愤怒而皱在一起的脸。

这仿生人铁定是坏了，盖文想着拉开车门坐进驾驶座，并拉上安全带，等900也坐好后才发动引擎。他在车载平板上输入了地址，然后点开自动驾驶模式，靠在车窗上看着警局渐渐远去，路灯在他们两旁掠过，街上干干净净，一个仿生人穿着绿色的制服，在人行道边上挥舞扫帚，将扫成一堆的纸屑垃圾推到簸箕里，再倒到一旁的垃圾桶内。窗户玻璃模模糊糊地映出车内的倒影，900坐得笔直，双手手指交叉放在腿间，平直地望向面前的道路。  
那个LED现在又是蓝色的了，一圈、两圈、三圈，盖文的手指在自己腿上点了点，不知不觉间跟上了节奏。  
一下、两下、三下。  
“案情汇报，900。”  
\----------------------------------  
在他们转进案发现场所在的第二大道前盖文看到了一家咖啡店，它就在西亚历山大街与第二大道的交界，招牌还很新，白底黑字的“咖啡”十分简单，与一旁红红绿绿的霓虹灯形成鲜明的对比——叫咖啡的咖啡店，盖文忍不住笑了一下，像个到嘴边又不知道说不说好的笑话——它门店不大，从最左边的门数起，也不过就向右延伸了四个落地窗，外面用盆栽简单地围了一小块区域，放了两把大的阳伞，支起的阴影罩住两张圆桌和四张凳子，木质门框和窗框都漆成了一样的灰黑，沾染了水汽而显得有些模糊的窗户透出几个身影，两个活动着的，三个不动的。  
盖文拉上手刹，在900能拦住他之前跳下车，揣着口袋穿过寒风，推开散发着热气的门。铜质的门铃叮铃一声，盖文看了那东西一眼——在他还年轻的时候，这样的东西就已经不大流行了，复制黏贴的咖啡店到处都是，它们都统一地用上了电子门铃，或者干脆不用，这种要靠人力推开拨响的东西很容易坏，也融入不到极简主义的装修风格里。  
当然，这里一点也极简主义了。咖啡店的内部被深沉的灰色和木色包裹，几盏黑色的泪滴状吊灯从天花板上垂下来，映亮了本就不大的店面，除了一个红木的柜台和玻璃展示柜以外，较小的空间里摆了几张小桌和椅子，圆的和方的错落有致，柜台右侧的墙面上有一扇木门，再过去就是一排贴在墙上的沙发，墨蓝色的沙发在墙角都没有断开，而是打了个直角转向落地窗，最后停在边界，留了一个绿色的盆栽，宽大的叶子将街道阻隔开来，盖文甚至这时候才看到那里还坐了一个人，对方戴着罩耳式耳机，猫在手提电脑前快速敲打，眼镜勉强地挂在鼻尖上，似乎下一秒就要遵从引力向下坠去。落地窗旁的桌子旁零散地坐了三个人，两女一男，手里要不抱着杯子，要不抱着书本或者电脑之类的东西，其中一个女人腿上立着一块看起来似乎是画板的东西，右手指尖捏了一根黑色的东西，正看着窗外发愣。听到门铃声他们动也没动，只有叶子旁边的男孩抬了抬眼，在柜台后忙碌的两个人——一个金发，一个红发，年纪看上去倒是差不多——则同时转过身，冲盖文热情地微笑。  
“你好，欢迎光临‘咖啡’，”一个看上去不到三十的女人站在一台有标价表的老式收银机前冲他挥手，招呼他过去，“我能给你来点什么呢？”  
“美式，不加糖或奶。”盖文说着摸出钱包，抽出纸币按在桌上，女人一边复述了一遍他的要求，一遍快速地在收银机的屏幕上点了几下，从弹出的抽屉里拿出找零来，推到盖文面前。  
“第一次来，恩？”她手肘依在玻璃柜台上斜着肩膀冲盖文眨眼，“告诉我，你是朋友介绍的，还是看了‘咖啡师’上的评价？”  
“两者都不是，”盖文随意地将零钱塞在后口袋里，晃着脚步弯下腰，手指在玻璃上轻轻敲了一下，“我只是路过的。”  
“噢，”她耸耸肩，“没关系，凡事总有第一次，如果你不介意的话，可以注册一个‘咖啡师’账号，然后——”  
“罗莎，”红发女人的声音压过咖啡机的轰鸣，她侧过身来，看也不看地拿起装满了咖啡的量杯，然后将深色的液体一滴不差地倒入纸杯，“你知道那个平台能影响的人数很有限吧？”  
“我知道我知道，天啊简，你就不能让我争强好胜一次吗，”被叫做罗莎的金发女人举起手，“我就是气不过，凭什么肖恩的排名在我们前面，那家伙连巴西豆和南非豆都分不清楚！”  
“那也不是你骚扰客人的理由，”简叹了口气，将纸杯封上口，然后放到柜台最右边的挡板上，“先生，你的美式。”  
“骚扰？简——”  
“罗莎，客人？”  
“呃，抱歉，先生，”罗莎从围裙里摸了一张纸出来，在上面快速地写了点什么后越过柜台递到盖文的面前，“因为先前的疏散令，我们印的优惠券还没到，现在先用这个抵着吧，下次来我多送你一杯美式，”她说着抬抬下巴，“一杯给你，一杯给你那位朋友。”  
盖文顺着对方的示意回过头，模糊的玻璃外，模糊的黑色轿车旁站了一个模糊的黑白身影，盖文撇了下嘴，这狗玩意儿真把自己当保姆了，连他他妈买杯咖啡都要大惊小怪，他真该让他自己走路过去，看看他能跑多快。  
“没关系，多谢你了。”他嘟囔着抓过自己的那杯咖啡，转身朝模糊的RK900走过去。推开门的瞬间寒冷像墙一样猛地压下，盖文抖都没抖，双手捂着杯子快步走到车前，900隔着车顶和他对望，并在他拉开车门的同时入了座。  
“警探，我必须提醒你——”  
“闭嘴，塑料脑袋，”盖文小心地将满杯的，从饮嘴冒着热气的饮品放在杯架上，左手向身后勾去拉下安全带，再由右手接过扣在座椅旁，“你懂个屁。”  
900歪着头，视线从盖文的脸移动到他搭在车门的手上，再摇摆着沿着他的躯干往下，越过红棕色皮夹克的拉链和口袋，晃过牛仔裤，落在他们中间的那杯咖啡上。  
80度，有一点偏高的误差，但并不十分影响口感，具体情况需进一步采样鉴定。  
LED闪了一下，仿生人重新望向有些空旷的街道，没有注意到自己搭档正对着车窗倒映出的自己挑起眉毛，左手食指屈起用指节在他闪着黄的光圈影像上轻轻碰了一下。  
他们很快就到达目的地，围着的十多个人，闻讯而来举着话筒和录音笔的记者，闪着红蓝双色灯的无人机和警车堵住了大半条路，盖文将车停靠在一旁，捏着咖啡拨开人群穿过警戒线，克里斯挥了下手，盖文把杯子凑到嘴边，饮嘴与嘴唇轻轻触碰了一下，传递逐渐微弱的热意。  
“嘿，克里斯，”盖文冲他点了下头，“你老婆怎样，在末世里过得还愉快吗？”  
“里德警探，900警探，”他和RK900友好地握了下手，盖文则因此皱着鼻子站到一边，抬着头打量起这个巷子来，“她很好，她和女儿都很喜欢我们的新邻居烤的派。”  
“真高兴你们还有吃有喝。”盖文眯起眼睛，这是一个位于第二大道上的两栋建筑中间的缝隙，跟所有城市的这类地方一样，这里阴暗，潮湿，闻起来就是一股经年不散的霉味儿，即便是冬天，排气口和垃圾桶都不是个好的组合，蒸腾的热气配上一天处理一次的铁箱带来的不只是老鼠，还有一股发酸的臭味。在两栋高楼形成的黑暗下，一个扭曲的躯体清晰可见，从盖文的角度他能看到一头漂亮的长发——黑的，被蓝血泡成了一团——驼色毛衣，牛仔裤，少了一只的白色运动鞋，和落在旁边，内容物洒了一地的女式挎包。  
“报告里有的就省了吧，”他双手握着纸杯，低头站在巷子的黑暗里，“就说新发现了什么。”  
“受害者身上的财物都不见了，我看着像抢劫杀人，”克里斯叹了口气，“时运不济，就是这么简单。”  
“RK。”盖文招了下手，900从他身后走过，他在受害者身旁蹲了下来，伸出手指抹了点地上的蓝色液体送到嘴里：“被害型号KC300，注册姓名卡珊德拉·贝克特，伴侣是人类男性，约翰·贝克特，家住卡斯大道3566号，切斯菲尔德公寓210B，曾是超市收银员，现在仍在原工作岗位，就职地点第三大道4103-05，实惠购超市。”  
“找到这个伴侣了吗？”盖文的眼睛仍然在死去的女仿生人身上，她右边的颅骨整个凹了下去，塑料壳裂了开来，裸露出一簇又一簇曾经紧密排列的线路，有几根像是被外力扯断了，金属丝里毛毛躁躁地支楞起来，和一部分虚拟发丝纠缠在一起，像是互相咬噬的蛇，右眼所在的部分成了一个几何型的凹陷，左眼大睁着，映出周围人来去的影子，她嘴巴半张，凝固在最后的尖叫中。  
“我们打了几通电话，全部进了语音信箱。”  
“几通？”  
“起码五通。”  
“继续打，同时联系他的父母同事，太阳还没落山，我就不信他们没一个人接电话。”  
“好的，需要我们联系她的吗？”  
“不用，那个让RK来就行。”盖文瞥了仿生人一眼，后者还在尸体旁走动，LED快速地闪动，尽管手上还在垃圾和破碎的生物部件间来回，实际上已经在执行命令，他半是满意地哼了一声，继续对克里斯说，“你们开始敲门了吗？”  
“还没，我们打算等你来再做决定。”  
“很好，”盖文点头，肩膀用力一顶将自己从墙上撑起来，“CSI的人什么时候到？”  
“还有5分钟。”900说，“刚刚联系了被害人的僱主，他说被害人是与她的伴侣一同离开超市的。”  
“一起离开的？什么时候。”  
“今天清晨4点左右，他不确定，不过那是卡珊德拉晚班结束的时间，他在大约3点40分左右到的超市，帮他们卸了一些货。”  
盖文垂下眼睛，他抬了抬拿着咖啡杯的手，最后还是捏着杯口垂在身侧，手指在上面轻轻地点了两下，说：“克里斯，你跟蒂娜在这周边采证，看看有没有人看到或者听到什么，我和RK去她工作的地方看看。”  
“那她的伴侣呢？”  
“我们有理由认为他失踪了，尽管原因不能确定，”盖文啧了一声，“继续给他打电话吧，就算他真的是凶手，在找到确实证据之前我们什么也做不了。”  
"明白了，警探。"  
克里斯收起笔记板，转身对在维持秩序的一个女警招呼了一下，两人一起分开人群，转入了一旁的高耸建筑。900目送他们远去之后转向盖文，LED又回到稳定的蓝上：“我已经完成线索收集和部分场景重建，如果你需要的话，我们可以边走边说。”  
“行吧，效率至上先生，”盖文将咖啡扔到街边的垃圾桶里，盛满液体的杯子与铁桶底部撞出哐的一声，几个举着话筒要凑上来的记者见状，缩着脖子又退了回去，盖文头也不抬地摸出香烟，点燃了后将烟雾吹向天空，“从你为什么只能重建‘部分’场景开始。”


	5. Chapter 5

盖文在门边把烟踩灭，再次回到车上。这样的工序在他们搭档以来已经重复了无数次：900负责现场的探勘，负责和人类沟通问话，然后做出一些900看上去无法理解，但十有八九是正确的联想。仿生人白色的手指按在车载平板上，那块东西叮地一响，愉快地确认了自己的目的地。  
“我无法在现场发现除了受害者以外任何人的脚印，同样也没有任何可能的DNA可推断劫匪的身份，虽然从受害者的受损程度上来看，犯案的有90%的可能性是人类，但她身上除了她丈夫的指纹什么都没有留下，”900说着，眉毛几不可查地压了压，“同时，她的记忆芯片失踪了。”  
“我就猜到那个脑壳不是只是扁下去那么简单，”盖文抓了抓头发，打开车窗让带着阳光的冷风从缝隙里流进来，“监控录像呢？我看到对面有台ATM。”  
“搜查令申请我已经递交上去了，按照现在的人手数量，我估计需要三到五个工作日。”  
“操，路面监控呢？那时候有没有警用无人机经过？”  
900望着路面，LED闪了几下，说：“从今天凌晨十二点到现在的CCTV监控录像已经发送至我们的计算机终端，行驶纪录表明那个时候无人机正好离开了这条街。”  
“总比没有好，”盖文想了想，稍微坐正了些瞥向900，“你确定没有任何痕迹？”  
“CSI现在已经抵达现场，如果我有什么遗漏的，他们会发现。”  
“如果你有什么遗漏的，你就给我滚回模控生命吧，或者我也不介意亲自报废你，”他把手比成枪的样子做了个射击的动作，再装模作样地吹去不存在的硝烟，看到900转过头来，盖文收敛了笑容，带着些许挑衅的意味说：“我认为我们有必要考虑剩下的10%。”  
“仿生人一般不会对同类的身体进行不必要的破坏。”900的眉尾动了一下，他没有考虑过这种可能性，确实，异常化的仿生人与人一样会对其他个体使用暴力，目前已有的案件显示，仿生人的暴力行为只会在软体受到极大波动的时候激发，并且在波动来源消失后会逐渐趋于稳定，从某种程度上来说，跟人类的激情犯罪也没什么不同。但仿生人从未作为另一个仿生人的波动来源，他们的软体波动全是由人类导致的——不管是曾经的主人，还是现在的邻居路人。  
“天啊RK，天啊，真是想不到，”盖文捂着心口，一脸的惊讶和受伤，“难道不是你总是在强调，你们是有生命有情感的吗？”  
“如果你指的是异常化的话，是的，我确实时常强调，”900没有被警探浮夸的演技影响，蓝色光圈闪烁的频率加快，一边与搭档对话，一边已经推演了十次对方的猜想的可能性，每次都是百分之零，“但是那是因为你过于忽视新出的职场规定，这样的态度在查案的时候没有任何帮助，况且，我看不出这和损害躯体之间的关联。”  
“还最新型号呢，我看就算没有仿生人革命，在推出你之后模控生命的生意都得一落千丈，”盖文哼了一声，没给900反驳的机会就继续下去，“你们自称是人，是人就会受到负面情绪的影响，而人，就喜欢做这种事，开膛手杰克，女大学生杀手，信众连环杀人案，费城殡葬师，我可以继续，”他捏着自己的手臂，拇指隔着衣服压在烟头烫出痕迹的地方，垂着眼睛咧开嘴，似笑非笑地露出牙齿，“痛快的死是种奢侈品，没谁比我们更懂得折磨同类。”  
900没有说话，他只是看着他，第一次体会到不知道怎么回话的滋味。从到案发现场的那一刻，盖文的压力值就已经下降到更为可控的85%，现在突然回升到93%的数字让人刺眼又心惊，他不知道该说什么，系统在盖文话音刚落就跳出了几个可能的回答，没有一个能够拥有确切的效果。他的起搏器像是故障了，蓝血被催动起来跳跃着飞奔，找不到目的和目标，徒劳地在身体里打转，900不得不立刻进行自检，确定自己的机体运作情况。蓝色的方框提示他一切正常，但他感觉视频处理器正在发热，因为盯着盖文手指下的伤疤而染上烟草燃烧的颜色。  
或许这就是紧张，900强迫自己看向窗外，关掉了视线右上方的软件不稳定提醒。

“活着是一件很复杂的事情，”康纳，他的前任型号，在一次邀请他做客的时候说。他们坐在安德森副队长家，康纳身上套着一件过于宽大的T恤，腿上压了一只温顺的圣博纳犬，相扑厚实的爪子撘在康纳的膝盖上，脑袋枕在爪子上，尾巴在身后拍打着，又因为康纳的抚摸而逐渐安静，汉克在厨房撕开蓝血的包装，将里面的液体倒进两个马克杯里，虽然康纳面对着他，但900知道，对方有一部分注意力一直放在厨房里的人类身上。在汉克险些没拿住三个杯子，低声骂了一句见鬼的时候，800额上闪烁的黄色就是最好的证明。  
“给，这个你们能喝，”他说着放下杯子，对900和康纳的道谢挥了挥手，“就当是看在我的份上，客人来了不做点什么我总觉得怪怪的。”  
“你非常周到友好，汉克。”康纳笑着说，双眼看上去如真正的血肉一样温暖柔和，汉克咳嗽了一下，把脸藏在了自己的杯后，唸了句人类是习惯的动物，然后拍着自己的腿要相扑少往康纳的裤腿上扒。  
“要是他坏了把你卖了我都修不起，”他说着凑过去，在不为所动的大型犬背后抓了抓，“该死的叛徒。”  
“像我刚才说的，RK，活着很复杂，”康纳的视线停留在人类身上，“很多时候问题也不会有答案，你只能看，然后摸索。”  
“我不认为里德警探是个很好的例子来源。”他和盖文搭档刚刚够十五天，这十五天没有哪一天他不想让警探尝尝塑料的拳头究竟是什么滋味。  
“虽然我无法否认，但他也是人，他的情感也是情感，只是他表现的方式不那么友善。”  
“友善？他就是个混球，康纳，你知道的。”  
“恕我直言，汉克，你一开始也好不到哪里去。”康纳说，副队长愣了一下，嚷嚷着要把当初他请的那杯酒倒在他的头上。900因为这个威胁坐直了些，但康纳只是仰起头，笑出了声音。900猛地想起盖文——那时候对他来说他还是“烦人冲动的里德警探”——他也这样笑过，在那个卡了他们整整四天的案子突然有了突破口的时候，他把文件往桌上一扔，抬起下巴笑得露出下排尖尖的一颗虎牙。  
但有哪里不大一样，900于是将康纳和副队长的这段互动录像截取下来，拷了个备份，以备以后详细分析。  
“我的意思是，适应人类的不可预测性是我们的设计理念之一，”结束了不算争吵的争吵，康纳转向900，冲他耸了耸肩，“你也可以说这是一种本能，当然如果你实在受不了，总是可以申请换搭档。”

他们在超市前很轻易地就找到了停车位，感应门后露出被日光灯照得亮堂的一排排货架，各式商品摆得整整齐齐，一个穿着制服的年轻人在货架间穿梭，两个女孩站在收银台旁，面前各自有一条十人左右的队伍。  
盖文看了还算热闹的超市一圈，在年轻人从他面前经过的时候拦住了他，撩开夹克露出警徽。  
“你们是为黛尔的事情来的，对吧？”年轻人拉平了衣角，脸上是不加掩饰的忧伤，“请跟我来吧，警探们，店长正好在休息室。”  
“谢谢你了，麦克斯。”盖文唸出对方胸前印了笑脸的名牌上的字，对方勉强笑了一下，和两个柜台的女孩打了声招呼，转身带着盖文和900往超市一旁的写了"员工专用"的门走去。在经过一小段走廊和休息室之后，他们在末端的门前站定，门框旁是一块和底特律警局的审讯室非常相似的扫描板，麦克斯在门上敲了两下，里面立刻传来一个男人的声音。  
“进来。”  
“哈利，你又忘了你换了门啦，”麦克斯故作轻松，眉毛还蹙在一起，他看了盖文一眼，又说，“开开门，警察派人来了。”  
“哦，噢！”椅子挪动的声音模模糊糊，然后是凌乱的脚步声，门唰地一下开了，一个头发有些发灰的男人站在他们面前，右手伸向一边按着门内的扫描板。  
“底特律警察，我是里德警探，这是我的搭档，RK900，”盖文亮出警徽，“关于你的僱员卡珊德拉·贝克特，我们有点问题想要问。”  
“当然，没问题，请进，”男人叹了口气，冲等在一旁的年轻人说，“你去忙吧，麦克斯，我会招待两位警探的。”  
虽然入口安保严密，但这个店长办公室并没有什么小牛皮的沙发和水晶吊灯，有的只是两把蓝色的软垫座椅，一张办公桌，和黑色的高背转椅而已，可见的地方堆满了箱子，其中一个没有完全阖上，盖文可以看到里面排列整齐的清洁剂——正是外面货架上的那些，与其说是办公室，不如说是仓库的一个微小的延伸，在转椅后的空出来的墙面上挂了一张照片，上面站着十来个人，每一个脸上都挂着笑容，正中间的正是店长，左右分别是刚才那个叫麦克斯的年轻人，和已故的卡珊德拉。哈利将椅子上堆叠的外套拿走，并拍了拍椅子示意盖文落座。  
“你这儿生意不错？”盖文没有坐，自动担任起坏警察来，他双手插进外套口袋，在不算狭窄，也绝对算不上宽敞的房间里踱开步子，时不时拉开一个开封了的箱子看一眼，再不做评价地踱到下一个箱子前。  
“是的，这附近的卖场和小卖部的人都走了，就我还开着，所以多了不少客人，”哈利在两张凳子中间站着，他有些想要跟在盖文后面，又怕自己因此冒犯到这个看上去就不怎么好相处的警探，只能在原地挪了挪脚，将目光放到一旁的仿生人身上，“请问，关于黛尔——我是说卡珊德拉，我知道的在电话上都说了，不知道你们还有什么问题？”  
“不用担心，拜伦斯先生，我们不过是根据程序办事，”900温和地说，不需要更多提醒就进入了角色，“就你所知，贝克特小姐平时的人际关系如何？”  
“就我所知啊，”哈利低下头想了一会儿，“挺不错的，大家都喜欢她，她工作认真迅速，而且总是很和善。”  
墙角盖文哼了一声，他偏着头，左手臂弯曲靠在一箱卷纸上，说：“同样的话恐怕还适用于刚才的麦克斯和柜台前的两位女士吧。”  
“如果你是在说仿生人雇佣的问题，我向你保证我照足了新的规定，”他挺起胸神色严肃，语气也强硬了些，“他们从2032年起就在这儿了，对我来说他们就像家人一样，我无论如何都不可能像那群混小子那样对待他们。”  
“那群混小子？”盖文停下脚步面向哈利，停止了手上的动作。  
“要我说就是一些无所事事的无业游民，自己讨不到生活，把气往仿生人身上撒，”哈利说，“革命成功后他们消停了一阵，最近又来了，经常找我的员工的不愉快。”  
“这就是为什么卡珊德拉的丈夫会来接她下班。”900说。  
“没错，去年12月底的时候，他还因此受过伤，进医院住了好一段时间，”哈利摇摇头，很是痛惜地说，“谁知道，就算是这样，还是发生了这种事情。”  
“你是亲眼看到贝克特先生来接卡珊德拉的么？”  
“当然了，麦克斯也在，他帮着我们一起卸了几箱货，”店主叹了口气，“要不是因为当初的那些集中营，要不是人们自大得看不清事实真相，我这店里又怎么会只剩下……”他抽了一口气，捏紧了自己的手腕，“我真该跟他们一起去的，不管怎么说，我该送他们回去。”  
“你知道那群混混一般在哪里活动么？”盖文从口袋里掏出款式老旧的记事本，抽出夹在书脊的圆珠笔按了一下，“他们一共多少人，大概都有些谁，有没有统一标志，比如着装和口号之类的。”  
“这些人要不是时常闹事，我看都不想看，怎么会知道他们在哪呢，”哈利捏了捏鼻梁，紧闭上眼睛思考了好一阵，最后还是抱歉地冲盖文摇头，“抱歉，我真的一点都想不起来，一般也都是麦克斯在处理这些事情，他们来吵嚷的时候麦克斯从不让我出去，他怕我受伤。”  
“那么，你不介意我们问一下麦克斯这件事吧？”  
“当然，警官，”哈利在盖文和900之间来回看了一眼，说，“他毕竟是个独立的个体，只要他愿意，我又有什么资格阻止呢？”  
\-------------------------------------------  
他们从麦克斯和两名女性仿生人那里得到了和哈利差不多的线索，麦克斯说他们自称“伯劳”，其中一个手腕上露出些许伯劳鸟的图案，而关于约翰·贝克特的小意外，2号收银台的凯伦告诉他们那似乎跟这帮人没什么关系。  
“我记得约翰是看到黛尔被人骚扰，想要去帮她所以横穿马路的时候被车擦撞的。我不确定当初骚扰黛尔的人和这波是不是同一批，你也知道，这年头仿生人并不好过，不过这些家伙最近才开始在这里晃荡，”凯伦一边麻利地把几袋包装好的蔬菜和几个罐头放进纸袋，一边冲盖文说，“但是他们也没有无辜到哪里去，麦克斯因为他们换了两次手臂，真该有人给他们点颜色看看。”  
“如果麦克斯愿意到局里来正式报案的话，我们会派人来看着的。”盖文说，900则获得了麦克斯的许可，白色的手臂相互交握，两个仿生人面对面，一个光圈闪烁，一个眼睛眨动。  
“就不能把他们给抓起来么，”凯伦不满地看了盖文一眼，“我们又不是没有证据。”  
“就算要抓，也得先找到人吧，”警探一副注意力全在900身上的样子，装作没有看到对方质疑的目光，“你说说，我们到哪儿去能找到那些人呢，在底特律那么大，又多了那么多空房子的时候？”  
“他们每次走的时候，都会往西威利斯街的方向去，”去了LED的仿生人黑发垂到肩后，她冲离去的顾客露出微笑，一点也看不出生硬和刻意，盖文看着她眼里的光，忍不住瞥向完成信息交换的搭档——那块铁皮就不是这样的，他总是硬邦邦的，笑也笑不利索。“具体去了哪儿我也不知道，上次我想跟过去看看，但麦克斯拦住了我，他说那样不安全。”  
“上次是什么时候？”盖文把视线拉回来，把笔记本翻了个页。  
“噢，也就是前天晚上8点吧，8点18分，”她抬起眼睛，然后肯定地点头，“是的，卡珊德拉和我换了班，我一出门就看到两个男人站在对面，”她抬起手指向街道，马路对面的人行道旁停了一台车，车后是一间已经拉上铁栅栏的店铺，“他们就靠在那儿，其中一个看到我之后就往西威利斯街去了。”  
“另一个呢？”  
“另一个挪都没挪一下，也没有跟往常一样说些什么‘垃圾塑料’之类的话，古怪得很，”凯伦皱起鼻子，嫌恶地哼了一声，“我就回头给麦克斯说了，他让我等一会儿，然后给我叫了台自动的士，让我和萨莎一起走了。”  
盖文又提了几个问题，见凯伦确实说不出更多东西后礼貌地向她道谢——职业操守，盖文，人民的公仆和那些差不多的狗屁——再走向一号柜台的萨莎。900此时已经转向管理仓库的仿生人，应该是在试图取得与麦克斯给予的同样的许可，他伸出手，黑色袖口下白色的手腕在日光灯下亮得晃眼。盖文咳嗽了一声，用力搓了搓自己的手背，对萨莎重复了刚才在凯伦那里问过的问题。  
他试图不去盯着900的白色手指，对方抓在自己手上的力道和触感至今没有真正散去，他以为香烟燃烧的温度和咖啡的热度能将它盖过，但也仅仅是盖过而已，盖文机械地进行询问和记录的动作，身体则因为回忆有些发僵。虽然在900抓住他的瞬间他的意识就会彻底关闭，黑暗彻底降临前，他仍能感到一股奇怪的感觉，就像自己失去了所有物理的和象征意义上的遮蔽，让他本能地想要缩起四肢，像个幼儿一样蜷成没用的一团。那不是单纯的，被扒光了带来的赤裸感，而是别的什么更多的，更难以言喻也更彻底的裸露。  
就好像他的灵魂都被扒了出来，然后摊开在900面前一样。  
这个想法让他猛地一抖，从后腰一路麻上了脊背。  
他不舒服地捏紧拳头又松开，摸出香烟来点燃咬在齿间，结束了最后的问话后头也不回地走了出去，他靠在车身上，食指和中指夹着香菸立在面前，看着那卷脆弱的叶子一点点燃烧，借着调查案件压下的乱七八糟的念头趁机窜了出来，它们横冲直撞，把脚下结实的人行道搅成一块满是裂痕的浮冰。他在爆炸中失去意识的时候是12月底，在医院正式睁开眼已经是二月初了，底特律没有任何转暖的意思，他也没有，并再也不可能拥有人类的36摄氏度的度数。他的脸是人工的仿作，身体是塑料制品，他的脑子也变成了一块芯片，高速运转着模拟他的思想。他怕的不是身体上被替换，13岁那年他和别人打架，从楼梯上滚下来断了一条腿，骨头直接戳开皮肉露在外面，血流了一地，裤子泡满了血液重重地贴在身上，还在往下滴着鲜红的液体。那时候他就接受了自己可能要用一条假腿过一辈子这件事——他没有钱，那个酒鬼女人也不可能给他买什么“最好的医生和最好的医疗”，他的腿有很大可能会在某个角落里脏兮兮的诊所里接上，然后因为处理不当而溃烂，最后坏死截肢。男孩做好了充足的心理准备，下定决心要加强锻炼左腿，这样有人敢嘲笑他的时候就能被他从垃圾堆里找出来的义肢踢得头破血流。  
但她放下酒瓶，在医院拿着一堆破破烂烂的绿色纸币和好几张信用卡求医生不要“让她的宝贝瘸一辈子腿”，最终她买来了普通的医生，三个月的康复期，和他腿上的一道竖直的疤痕。  
三个月后这个母亲再一次消失在酒精里，甚至打他的时候也没有避忌那条受过伤的腿。  
她还不如就让他烂在那儿，也好过在他被炸烂了之后把他卖给这个把所有人的生命都搞得一团糟的狗屁公司，盖文用力压着自己的大腿，拇指只微微下陷就再也没法更进一步，盖文自嘲地笑了，狠狠地吸了一口烟，手指在裤子上搓了一下。模控生命的特制真是他妈狗屎，还最高科技，连他妈的一个疤痕都复制不出来，除了脸上的那一道，脑子里的后门，和一个名为RK900的地狱以外，他们什么都没做。  
他痛恨自己的意识只要对方的一只手就能裸露出来，甚至任凭对方开启关闭，他还加上了那个操蛋的自我保护，操他，操模控生命，操这个世界。900的手和凯伦的握上的一瞬间盖文弯下腰，他想要干呕，缺乏食道的身体只吐出一些发白的热气。警探咬着牙齿直到能听到它们在嘴里咯吱作响，瞪着面前灰黑的地板就像那是模控生命的中心大楼，他们没有资格这样做，他的意识应该是只属于他的，没有人可以读取，没有人可以装什么狗屁后门，没有人可以控制。  
他摸了摸腰上的佩枪，骂了一句，抬起手来又吸入一口寡淡无味的尼古丁。  
在仿生人也有自己的思想、记忆、意识和情感的现在，在仿生人和人类只有躯体材质上的不同的今天，他究竟算什么？他畏惧自己的身体就像畏惧一个不可避免的恶梦，并在看到900和那些仿生人交换数据的时候猛烈加剧，他看着自己的手——光滑，完整，毫无瑕疵——眼睛一闭一睁之间满是白色的硬壳。曾经他只是单纯厌恶仿生人，每一个闪烁的LED与门廊里的男孩头上的重叠，成为一个无处不在的对他生命的嘲讽，后来仿生人们摘掉了LED，开始喊着爱和平等自由在街上游行，但他们不可能一样，盖文知道仿生人永远也不可能真正成为一个人，因为他的心脏是一团在胸腔里不断跳动的肌肉，而他们的是一个原型的部件，无声无息地调动蓝色的血液。  
这样的笃定随着他的躯体消失在那场爆炸之中，连机械战警都留了个脑子，他敲过自己的脑壳，那声音不很空，也足以让他浑身冰冷，双腿僵直。  
盖文甚至开始怀疑起自己记忆的真实性，因为当他一点证据都没有，又有谁能说20年前在底特律市郊，确实存在过一个叫盖文·里德的讨厌鬼，从砸窗户到打架斗殴无恶不作呢？他是警察，办过的身份伪造案不说成百，也有好几十，只要有合适的才能和手段，十几年的人生也不过是一个按键的事儿，去向周围的人采证也没什么效果，他小时候住的那块地区又破又旧，到处堆着没人处理的垃圾和废弃家具，十美刀就能买走一个人的忠诚。说到底，他真的有过一位那样的酒鬼母亲吗？什么样的人才会不爱自己的亲生孩子，去对一个塑料人偶嘘寒问暖，哪怕它不曾饥饿，也不会生病？  
指间一阵高热，盖文低下头，发现香烟已经烧到了尾，长长的菸灰颤颤巍巍，在一阵风下解体了落在地面。  
他把烟头扔到地上，在900靠近后拉开车门：“动作真够慢的。”  
“我需要获得他们的同意才能读取并使用他们的记忆，”900说，“仿生人临时权益法案第一章第七条规定，任何人或仿生人不得在未经过原主同意的情况下读取或经过任何手段，直接或者间接——”  
“停，闭嘴，那些课我可是全都翘了，一堂也没上。”  
“既然如此，你怎么知道我说的就是仿生人权益课的内容呢？”  
“有种东西叫联想和想象，法律宝典先生，”盖文翻了个白眼，因为能将注意力集中到自己想法以外的任何东西上而暗暗松了口气，“光看安德森上完课的那张脸我都猜到课上讲了什么狗屁。”  
900想了一下，像是同意了盖文的说法，他没有回嘴，只是问下一步是不是要回局里。  
“回个屁，别说搜查令了，克里斯他们估计门也刚刚敲到一半吧，”盖文摸出平板看了眼，调出剩下的案件档案来，“在尸检报告出来前我们还有点时间，可以结个简单的。”  
或者复杂的，说实在的他不在乎，他只需要从自己的想法里脱身出去，不管是借由工作，改不掉的破烂习惯，还是和RK900吵到太阳下山。  
“你想做哪个？”  
“就这个吧，‘男孩一夜未归不知去向’，”盖文把档案打开，略了一遍后扔到900手里，自己在车上输入地址，“应该也就是普通的孩子闹别扭之类的，花不了多久。”  
然而2039年的世界在发生了剧变之后，没有沉浸在人类和仿生人关于生命的定义和权益的制定的讨论中，而是选择跟底特律的一个小小的警探过不去。


	6. Chapter 6

普通的闹别扭的孩子结果并不是闹别扭，母亲在街边的垃圾桶内找到装了GPS定位的孩子的背包，邻居则看到一辆黑色的箱型车从街角快速驶过，速度远超社区限制。盖文在仔细询问周围仅剩的几户人家之后和900在失踪的孩子家汇合——他们已经在男孩的房间看了两三转，除了几本藏在床底的色情杂志，什么都没发现，没有语意不详的情书，没有充满忿恨的日记，甚至，盖文敢说，这就是那种典型的别人家的小孩，乖巧听话，成绩优异，对时事都抱有极大的关注，看看那些整理整齐的仿生人权益相关的新闻记录。  
他们只能再三安抚哭哭啼啼的母亲，将她十五岁儿子和箱型车的信息登记下来，发布到安珀警戒系统中去。  
车子开走的时候盖文回了下头，那个单身母亲还站在门廊上，双手捂脸缩着肩膀，哭得身体前倾。  
“信息有限，我们能做的已经都做了。”900的声音拉回了他的视线，盖文装作无所谓地耸了耸肩，又拿起平板挑了个新的案子。  
同时进行几个案子对他们来说并不是难事，更何况失踪案除了安柏警戒以外，没有新的线索目前也没有别的办法，他们联系了警局，尽可能地组了一支搜救队在最后发现他背包附近的空屋咯进行搜索。盖文刚刚安排好人，就看到克里斯从门口进来，他向盖文打了个手势，指了指茶水间。  
“你自己过去吧，打个的士，或者啥的，”盖文冲900说，“找到什么就打给我。”  
900想了一下，最终起身点头，跟着搜救队一起离开警局。盖文将自己的视线从对方的手上剥离，他拿着还满到杯沿的马克杯，端着凉透了的深棕色液体晃到茶水间去，咖啡甚至没有在杯里晃动一下。  
“怎么样？”他一边问，一边将杯子的内容物倒到水槽里，他没费心清洗，直接就把残留着些许咖啡渣的杯子磕到咖啡机旁，抓过温热的器皿往里面倒新的咖啡。  
“那两栋楼的人出乎意料的多，”克里斯一口气喝干了自己马克杯里的水，然后又倒了满满一杯，“有不少人听到了女人的尖叫，左边那栋楼，第二大道3919号，的204的住户说他起床准备去码头上班时除了听到尖叫声，还有重物击打的声音。”  
“204是正上方那户？”  
“它离案发现场有好几米的距离，比较靠近街道。”  
“没有更靠近案发现场的人听到别的东西吗？”  
“右边那栋，第二大道3920号，113的住户说她好像听到有呜呜的叫声，但是她不能确定那是不是猫。”  
“我怎么有种不好的预感。”  
“你不是错的，那位老太太耳朵不好，事发的时候正好起夜，在床边听到动静，等她把助听器的接收频率调高的时候声音已经没了。”  
“我一会儿亲自去一趟，看看能不能问出别的什么来，”盖文习惯性地举起杯子，嘴唇在碰上滚烫的液体之后抿了一下，马克杯重新回到桌面上，“还有吗？”  
“呃……我不大确定，”克里斯抓了一下自己的后脑，有些迟疑，“我是说，这有可能不是什么，但是……”  
“得了吧克里斯，有屁快放。”  
“她说她还听到有人拖着什么东西离开的声音，只有一小会儿，所以连她自己都不大确定自己是否有听见。”  
“重物拖行？”盖文眯起了眼，试图回忆小巷的画面。  
“是的，但是说实在的，那位玛琳夫人的助听器不是什么最新型号，器械故障的可能性非常的大。”  
“尽管如此，”盖文说着将咖啡倒在水槽里，随意涮洗了一下杯子后将那玩意儿往墙边一推，“要是我们都靠想当然过日子，局里就满是安德森那样的老醉鬼了。把报告发到我终端上来，我还有点时间，应该来得及。”他说着朝门口快步走去，头也不回地冲身后的警员挥手道别。  
汽车无声地行驶，盖文先到了码头上去和那个听到尖叫声的码头工人——强纳森·杜立特——进行确认，在被问到有没有听到别的声音的时候那个正值壮年的男人想了想，说确实有听到汽车的声音，但并不认为那有什么关联。  
“日子总是要过的，”他一边抬着头记下眼前集装箱的号码一边说，“也不只是我一个人要早起上班，对吧？”  
“你没有听到关门声吗，或者看到车的型号之类的？”  
“没有，我出去的时候街上空荡荡的，而且说实在的，昨天天阴得厉害，门口的路灯还坏了一盏，我还差点从台阶上滑下来。”  
“所以你什么都没看到。”  
“是的，我什么都没看到。”  
盖文皱了皱眉，他总觉得这个人隐藏了什么，但眼下并没有什么切实的将他与案发现场联系起来的证据，再加上对方总体还算配合，他只能合上本子向男人道谢，走开几步路之后低声骂一句混账。盖文点燃一根香烟，在拉开车门的时候拨通900的号码。  
仅仅响了一声，900就接通了，盖文忍不住拿开手机确认了一下自己是不是不小心打给了安德森家的小宠物——仿生人听上去甚至有点担忧，他会听起来十分欠揍，会故意挑衅盖文，会用半是嘲讽的语气和盖文斗嘴，但他从来不担忧。  
“警探？”  
“把贝克特案的现场分析发给我，”盖文咳嗽了一声拉开车门，在平板上快速输入地址，“还有你的录像。”  
“终端吗，警探？”  
“发到我的平板上。”  
“警局规定是不能将这类资料发到移动端上的，那容易造成信息泄露或者遗失，我恐怕我不能这样做。”  
该死的，他险些忘了自己在跟谁打交道，操她的仿生人情绪模拟，也操他自己耳朵，对听到的声音擅自进行润色不是什么好现象，他或许还需要给模控生命打个电话，控诉一下他们的粗糙做工。  
“那就发到我他妈的脑子里来。”  
“脑子里，警探？”  
“你知道我在说什么，移动硬盘，就是你们仿生人交换信息那套，”盖文咬了咬牙齿，他不喜欢这样，这让他感觉自己离血肉之躯更远了，但黑暗中毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，伺机越过高墙，脱下颚骨露出獠牙，想要吞掉所有仅存的一切。  
他需要什么来压住这些东西，眼下除了更多的工作和更多的进展，他什么也没有。盖文捏住了口袋里的香烟，安全带也没费心拉上，只是靠在驾驶座上对着自动运转的汽车仪表盘说：“把案发现场的信息传送给我，克里斯说有证人听到重物拖行的声音，我想去看看，你这样把信息传给我既不会丢失，也足够准确。”  
“我没有在现场看到任何拖行痕迹，警探。”  
“我不他妈在乎，传给我。”  
“这样的数据量需要面对面面板互动，”900说，“我能够在15分钟内到达。”  
“不，你继续做你该做的，”盖文叹了口气，“我早该知道，你和你恪守的规定，所有警探最大的敌人。”  
“其实有一种方法。”放生人停了下来，似乎是在犹豫，盖文受够了这莫名其妙的态度，在他家的时候也好，现在也好，仿生人活像困在爱情烦恼中的拉拉队长，走一步停十步，每说一句话都要仔细验算可能导致的后果，他一面烦得要命，一面又为自己下意识找的这个比喻打了个冷战。  
“我在听。”他催促道，用言语将脑海里浮现的画面推挤到一边。  
“你可以读取自己的记忆并且进行定格截屏，”900终于说，他又停顿了一下——盖文发誓，他要是再他妈这样犹犹豫豫的他就要打开他的脑壳，看看RK900，模控生命最先进嘴引以为傲的产品，是不是彻底故障了，“再对图像进行放大处理，像我一样。”  
“我能个屁，你以为我没试过吗？”他没有，但RK不需要知道这点，“我根本没法清楚地记得那里的每个细节，更不用说什么截图什么放大了。”  
“你可以，警探，你只是没有开启这个功能。”900说，盖文身体突然一僵，有什么东西在他耳朵里响了一下，“我刚刚将你的这项功能打开了，希望能对你有所帮助。”  
“操。”盖文闭上眼，看着放大到连街边飞舞的蝇虫翅膀上的纹路都清清楚楚的图像，一时间不知道说什么，于是他又重复了一次，“操，我还有什么东西是我不知道的？”  
“这些和那些，”900模稜两可地回道，“但我不建议你直接开启这些功能，警探，你的精神状况还不稳定，我怕——”  
“闭上你的嘴然后给我找到那个小孩，”盖文打断了他，他知道自己搭档下一句是什么，而在他看来，他的精神状态跟对方屁点关系都没有，他哪怕是疯了，也是自己一个人关在一个满是软垫的隔间里咬手指，而不是和他玩心理分析的游戏，“结束了再告诉我。”  
“了解，警探。”  
“等一下。”  
“警探？”  
“我有夜视功能对吧？还有你们的那个什么，模拟功能，那个我也能做到？”  
“……是的，你具有夜视能力和思维宫殿，可以模拟重建现场，在证据支持的前提下进行场景还原。”  
“给我开了。”  
“……”电话那头吹来风的声音，就在盖文耐不住性子张开嘴的瞬间，900的声音透过话筒传来，“开启完毕，里德警探。”  
“我要怎么，你知道，使用？”  
“你的意识会直接下达指令，”900说，“你只需要，‘想一想’。”  
“谢了，塑料。”他挂了电话后立刻点开平板，手指在上面胡乱地划了两下，像是那样能删除掉刚才自己脱口而出的道谢——他不是没有礼貌的人，上帝作证在他们相处的最后几个星期，准确地说在他还是人的最后几个星期里，每次900给他端来咖啡他都会向他道谢，但他从不那样道谢，刚刚蹦出来的两个单词三个音节沉沉地缀在空中，好像在感谢对方刚才的举动的同时，还暗含了什么更有重量的东西。他甩了一下头，将自己的注意力集中在眼前字句上，克里斯的报告没什么特别的，除了在茶水间和他简单说明的情况以外，就是些住户的证词，和相关人员的信息。约翰·贝克特是一家食品公司的全勤员工，刚刚升了职做了部门主管，并用新得来的工资买了一台车，预约今天提货，但这样的一个人却已经整整一天没有出现在公司，应该去拿的车也迟迟没有人领，不管是家里的电话还是座机都无人接听，他的父母远在缅因，只知道他们儿子在仿生人革命中一切平安，还认识了个女孩，至于他现在在哪里，可能在干什么，他们也一无所知。车子转上第二大道，围观的人群早已经散去，警戒线也撤掉了，CSI的人工作相当细致，哪怕一点碎片都没留下。盖文下了车，推开3920号大楼的门，顺着走廊往下走，直到站在钉了113这三个金属数字的门前，礼貌地敲了三下，一个老妇人打开了门，听说他的来意后她热情地邀请他进屋来暖暖脚，并按下了矮几上热水壶的按钮。她弯下腰摆好茶具，灰白的头发整齐地拢在一起拨到一边，耳后的金属圆片在反射出顶灯微黄的光，那是贴附式助听器，好像是能实时转化声信号传递到鼓膜还是什么的，盖文不太清楚，毕竟他周围没谁用这玩意儿，也没谁需要——除了富勒，他每次跟他提换搭档的事儿他就在那边他妈装聋作哑，要不是去年圣诞出了事，他估计自己还真会买上那么一个二手的塞到他的抽屉里，玩玩秘密圣诞老人的把戏。  
“我这个虽然是老型号，可一点不比那些新款差，”老人一边说着，一边将烧开睡的壶提下电磁炉，冒着白汽的水浇到茶包上，流到杯底就带上了颜色，红茶的气味立刻蔓延开来，莫名地压下了盖文不停转着笔的手，“所以我才在睡觉的时候把它们摘了，听得太过清楚有时候反而是件让人烦闷的事。”她捏着茶包上的线抖了抖，将它放到一旁的小碟子上，然后按着茶碟将满杯的温暖推到盖文面前。  
“当然，女士。”盖文拿起杯子礼貌性地抿了一下，再做出怕被烫着的样子将它放回桌上。玛琳夫人像是没注意到这点，她抚着胸口和气地冲盖文抗议：“噢天啊，别叫我女士，那让我觉得自己老了10岁，而我现在已经是需要去殡仪馆订位子的年纪了，”她眨眨眼，眼睛在杯子和盖文捏着笔记本的手之间扫了个来回，“叫我艾莲娜就好，里德警探，或者玛琳，如果你觉得那样不太舒服的话。”  
“艾莲娜，”盖文清了清喉咙，把笔捏紧了些，“你说你今天临晨听到奇怪的声音，介意描述一下当时的情境吗？”  
“当然不，像我先前跟克里斯所说的，我睡前喝了太多水，大概4点半左右我大概是先听到一个比较尖的声音，因为最近的事情这里没什么人，连楼上的厄内斯特都搬走了，所以我觉得奇怪，就戴上了助听器去窗户边看，天阴得厉害，月亮都没出来，门口的路灯还坏了，巷子里黑成一片，你也知道这阵子不怎么太平，我一个老太婆实在是没胆子开窗，只是在里面张望了一下，然后贴着玻璃听了一下，就是那时候我听到的，模模糊糊的呜呜声，还有一阵粗糙的声音，跟什么人拖着椅子在地上走一样，但一会儿就没了，我站了一会儿没听到别的，就摘了助听器继续睡了。”  
“你听到那个声音大概是往哪里的么？”  
“往哪里啊……”她想了想，“我感觉也就拖了几步路，硬要说的话应该是往后面去吧。”  
“那个路灯，它坏了多久了？”  
“噢，我也不知道，它前天还好好的，昨晚太阳落山了却没亮，估计是电缆出了问题吧。”  
“除了这些你还听到什么吗，比如行车的声音之类的？”  
“唔……没有，我想没有，”她摇头，“起码在我还戴着助听器的时候没有，之后就不好说了，非常抱歉。”  
“没关系的，多谢你的配合，”盖文说着站起来，将本子和笔塞回内袋，“和你的茶，它味道很好。”  
“是吗，谢谢，”她看了还满满的茶杯一眼，“我希望我说的这些对你有帮助，说实在我总是觉得这有些象是老太婆自己的异想。”  
“不不，这非常有帮助，”盖文安抚道，“再次感谢你的时间，祝你有个美好的一天。”  
“希望你能早点抓到做那事儿的人，”她跟着盖文走到门边，穿着拖鞋扶着门，微昂着下巴的姿态看上去象是个贵妇，而不是住在普通街区的普通女人，“仿生人也好，人类也好，如果杀害小动物就能说明一个人的本性，那杀一个跟人一模一样的东西更有预示性，不论躯壳如何，人就是人，没什么好说的。”  
盖文点点头，他多看了她一眼，双手揣在兜里缩着肩膀快步走了出去，脚下一转转到巷子里去。地板潮呼呼的透着黑色，下水道的热气化成白色的水雾蒸腾着往上，打着转消散在空中，蓝血早就蒸发了，没留下一点痕迹，尽管它们在盖文眼里仍旧淌在地上，流出一个破碎的人形。夕阳拉出的影子让小道提前进入了黑夜，盖文眨了一下眼睛，他站了一会儿，最终还是回身在车前箱里摸出手电筒，就着那块不大的光亮在地上打量。他不是不知道怎么用夜视功能，就是，那模式太奇怪了，或许RK是对的，他不应该那么快就启用自己的这些模控生命的赠品。  
当然，他永远也不可能承认这点的，尤其不可能当着RK的面。  
白色的光柱攀上砖墙，紧闭的窗玻璃反射出光亮，两旁的大楼亮着几盏灯，盖文抬头向上望去，橙黄色的天空被夹在黑暗之间，活像博物馆里摆的那些价值百万的画。他在巷子里转了一圈，手电筒晃过受害者曾经趴附的地方，脚步精确地跨过曾经蔓延了蓝色液体的地面，黑白的框架在他眼中拔地而起，一条一条细线勾出坐标，受害者的身躯被简单地勾勒了出来，颅骨凹陷的部分朝向上面，她的手支在空中，肘部凹下几近断裂。  
他从记忆里调出图像来和傍晚的巷子进行对比，缓慢地走到尸体曾经存在的地方。  
“好了女士，”他低声说着，调出记忆并截取了一张图像，他将那张可以算是照片的东西拉到视野右侧，像一个屏幕一样悬空在那儿，"让我们看看你还能告诉我些什么。"  
尸体是清晨的时候被发现的，一个流浪汉试图在那儿的垃圾箱碰运气，结果碰到了一地碎块和蓝血。盖文站起来，绕着建模尸体走了一圈，又是一圈，尸体的四肢上有明显的钝器打击，长度不定，宽五厘米，有很大可能是类似撬棍之类的常见金属器具，蓝血从被打破的缺口出肆意流淌开来，没有遇到任何阻隔，也没有留下任何可能的足迹或者轮廓，她死的时候面向第二大道的方向，包也落在靠近巷口的位置，手向上抬起凝固在最后的抵抗中。盖文退后一步，看着凹陷的头部重新变得饱满，卡珊德拉的姿势从上身趴在地上，努力抬头看向前方，倒退成侧躺蜷缩着在地上翻滚，试图用手臂护住自己的头脸，挣扎的动作重复了一阵子，盖文加快图像的进程，直到她从地面上抬起，提包从地上飞回到她的手里，才将画面定格。女人抓着包的手高高举起，下一秒就要将那东西甩到面前，似乎是在瞄准了什么人。  
于是盖文朝包落地的方向看去，一个简单的人形轮廓出现在女人面前，手里拿着一根棍棒状的武器。人影高高抬起手，女人单手把包扔了出去，然后被击倒在地，她试图保护自己，第二，第三根撬棍则压下任何反抗的可能，一小段时间后她看到了或者听到了什么，从侧躺的防护性姿态变成趴伏的姿态，一只手向前伸出，却立刻被外力拉得向上，金属棍向下砸向较为脆弱的肘关节，仿生人还没来得及做更多动作，头上就挨了一下，她抽搐了两下，最终停止了一切抵抗，施暴的动作却没有停下的意思，撬棍直到她的头颅开裂才终于停下敲击，其中一个人弯下身用小刀割开线路，然后拔走了某个东西。  
整齐的切口和精确的目标，他们知道他们在干什么，如果放在以前，盖文想也不想就会把这个案件归到人类的垃圾行为中，但现在他不确定了。谁知道呢？她或许得罪了不该得罪的仿生人，谁说这些家伙就没有自己的激进组织？就他了解，耶利哥的首领团体中就有个对人类怀有很大的怨恨。  
结束了构建回放，盖文绕到女人身侧，重新按照发生顺序播放了一次画面，然后将惨剧定格在伸出手前的瞬间，她是从犯人双脚间看到那个促使她抬头的东西的，他倒退了一点进程，顺着她的目光回溯脚步，走过老太太的碎花窗帘，停在靠近巷尾那侧的黑色窗口前。盖文将视野中自己瞥过的画面撷取放大调整，与眼前的重叠，地面带上了一层清晨的光辉，干净得近乎突兀，900说的没错，这里一点痕迹也没有，除了受害人身上收到的击打，他们没有任何线索。  
盖文啧了一声，烦躁地挥手关掉了虚拟建模，在连卡珊德拉的脚步都找不着的情况下，他能做的非常少，如果老太太听到的拖行声属实，那么行凶的是一个五人左右甚至以上的团伙，他们分工明确，条理清晰，三个围住卡珊德拉防止她反抗并销毁人证，两人箝制约翰，可能是将他抬到了某个地方去，加上强纳森的说辞，那应当是上了某种交通工具，一台有自动门的车，所以没有听到车门的声响——不大可能是的士，底特律的士的迎宾礼仪好得过头，不止一次让醉酒的他试图用手将那些发声的喇叭抠下来，因此很可能是一台较高价位的私家车，型号和品牌不可考，如果他能看到对面ATM的录像，或许能做出更多判断。  
他敲了敲靠近自己所处位置的两扇窗户，暗色的窗帘一动不动，形成了一面粗糙的镜子，映出他写满了烦躁的脸，一只野猫在垃圾桶盖上拉长了声音沙哑地叫，盖文看了那个黑呼呼的东西一眼，后者甩了一下尾巴，轻巧地落地消失在阴影中，随后出现在巷尾的光亮里，很快就跃过拐角失去踪迹。警探环顾四周，没再发现更多东西，只能转身离去，拇指叮地一声拨开打火机的盖子，和夕阳同色的火焰跳了出来，咬上白色的菸卷将它染上橙红，他伸了下手腕露出腕表看了看时间，最后回头望了清理一空的巷子一眼，拉开自己的车门。CSI报告和尸检都下来了，前者反覆提醒现场的“干净”，后者则在平板上闪烁着应证了他构建的准确性：多处钝物打击，可能受到撬棍或类似的扁平金属棍棒袭击。她身上没有任何除了她丈夫以外的指纹，指甲部分有挫伤，里面曾经有或者没有的纤维线索则毫无踪迹，实验室只能检测出生物部件的成分，大约是她被打碎在血液里的残片的一部分，具体需要等模控生命的技术支援到了才能确定。盖文把半透明的板子扔到后座，用力吸一口烟的同时捋了把头发，拇指在仪表盘上快速不断地敲击，掂着脚尖抖了两下腿，将目的地设为底特律警局，双手抱胸微驼着背半躺在驾驶座上，从窗户的缝隙里把白色的烟雾吐到逐渐暗沉下去的夜空中。


End file.
